The Tales of Tyler Elliott TMNT Universe: The End
by D.D. Natanya
Summary: A young girl has been in the Turtles med-bey for the past year. The only thing they know about her is that all of their enemies are after her, oh, and she nearly blew up all of Manhattan. What will they do when she finally wakes up? More importantly, when she tries to destroy the Earth?
1. Prologue

Donnies POV:

A year, it had been a year since they had carried this unknown girl to their home in the seweres, two cats following them for no other purpose than to stay with their owner. A year she lay in a coma. A year of Raph telling him that they couldn't take her to a _real _hospital. Who knows why? But now it was all going to come to a stop. She was waking up.


	2. It wakes up

Disclaimer: If I owned the TMNT, I would be the luckiest girl in all the world. However, I don't. But Tyler, Hero/Rio and Napy/Tinkerbell are mine. So is the plot. Enjoy!

Third Person:

Raph scowled as Donnie ranted on, Mikey rolled his eyes, and Loe listened patiently. Donnie was voicing his thoughts on the turtles current 'house guest'.

"...it'll be taken care of better, it's family will know where it is, and it's been in a coma for a whole year!" He shouted the last part to the family gathered aroung him. He had been giving reasons for about five minutes, and beyond that, at least once a week for the past year.

Raph stayed quiet, he had already voiced his opinion in the matter, besides no piont in wasting his voice when body language can speake in volumes. Mikey just ignored it all, content with beating the level of _Nerf Blasters: N-Strike_ he was on. Leo sighed, he knew his brother was just frustrated.

"Donnie, we know you want your lab space back, but we can't let this girl go without knowing who or _what _she is." Leo stated firmly. He had a good reason for calling her that. Infact, most of the time they all refered to her as: _It _or_ what_. Becuase they tuely didn't know _what_ she was.

"But we don't even know when it'll wake up!" Donnie yelled. He fell onto the couch in frustration, landing next to Leo. Mikey was sitting infront of the TV playing video Games, decideing to keep ignoreing the conversation behind him as he shot through a maze of robots. Raph was bit further back, wacking away at his punching bag.

"I mean, what if-" Donnie was cut off by a long-haired siamese cat rubbing up against his face. She and another cat had walked into the lair with the turtles when they had brought _it _ home, they hadn't left yet. The female would walk around the lair, looking for attention, but the male hadn't left his owners side. Mikey had taken it upon himself to name _both _of them.

The female he had named Napy, since she always took cat naps, he had given the male a more dignifying name, _Hero._ The one time the cat leaves _its_ side to do something other than eat or drink, he wound up pulling Klunk, Mikeys cat, out of the pool in the center of the lair.

Donnie sighed, and rubbed her fur. Napy purred with delight before laying down in the turtles lap.

"What if she never wakes up?" Donnie voiced the question all the turtles where thinking. Leo sighed, Mikey put down his controller, and Raph looked up from his punching bag. They all looked around in silence, hopeing the answere would appear out of thin air.

Suddenly, Napy jumped off of Donnies lap and ran toward the med-bay.

The four brothers looked at eachother in confusion. Napy _never _went into the med-bay. Leo was the first one to react, jumping up from the couch and running after the cat, Donnie followed, then Mikey, and finally Raph.

Leo's POV:

When Napy jumped off of Donnie's lap so quikly, anyone would know that something was up, she never got off of his lap so quickly.

I quickly ran after her, hearing my brothers footsteps as they followed. When we reached the med-bay door, I froze. So did my brothers.

It was hard to believe my eyes. Napy was sitting at the feet of the figuer in the bed staring at us as if to say, 'I knew it'. Hero was laying on top of _it_, while a pale and week hand glided down his back.

"I don't believe it." I heard Donnie mutter behind me. At the sound of a voice the hand stopped its gentle movment. A head slowly turned toward us, brown bangs drifting off of a right eye, squinting in an attempt to both see us and keep the light out.

I slowly stepped forward, so as not to alarm her, a bit in denial.

"Hello, can you hear me?" I asked, a slow nod.

"My name is Leonardo, do you have a name?" another nod.

"Can you tell me what it is?" this time she shook her head.

"Why not?" she slowly reached up to her throat.

"You can't speak?" a nod.

"Why?"

"Hurts." came the hoarse response. We all jumped at that, for some reason we weren't expecting her to talk.

"What hurts?" Donnie asked, jumping infront of me and walking over to his, now awake, patient.

"Everything." she responded.

"You're going to need to be more specifc if you want me to help." he said flatly, leaning over her to inspect her more closely, shoving Hero off, earning him a hiss.

She looked a little uncomfortable with the sudden closeness, but answered anyway.

"My head." she croaked, then shifted. "My back." she shifted a little more, then added "My legs."

"You fell from very high up, I wouldn't be surprised if they hurt, if it hadn't been a year ago." He said, a look of curiosity on his face. I could clearly see the startled look on the girls face at Donnies comment.

"Yes, a year. You've been unconious for a year." I told her. She looked at me, small tears forming in her eyes, she looked away. Donnie looked at me, not knowing what to do. After a minute, he sighed.

"Get some sleep, we'll be back later." with that he walked back over to Raph, Mikey, and I, shrugged and walked out.

"Yo know, I thought she'd be more chatty!" Mikey laughed, trying to lighten the mood. All it earned him was a wack from Raph.

"We need to tell master Splinter." I stated flatly and walked toward our sensei's room, not really caring if my brothers followed.

A/N: First chapter, haza! Comment if you like, comment if you don't, I will take some flames as long as they're not blue. And some constructive criticism would be nice... and a prof reader. It is my first story, so tips of any kind will be welcomed.


	3. Get ready to run

_Her _POV:

My captors had just left, leaving Rio (A/N: Hero) to jump back up, allowing me to pet him, and me to _sleep._ _'Get some sleep,' _the purple one had said, _'right. I've been asleep for a year and they tell me to get __**more?'**_

"No way it's been a year, I'm not that lucky." I mutter out loud. It didn't really bug me that my captors looked like giant turtles, nothing really surprises me any more, even though I'm only sixteen,_ 'No, fifteen. It has __**not **__been a year since that Purple Dragon idiot got hired by my uncle...' _I couldn't help but feel I had seen them somewhere before...

"No time to dilly dally, got to find my pack." I slowly try to get up, pushing Rio aside. "Sorry handsome, in a hurry." I apologize, earning a gentle meow before he got up and walked off. I watched him for a second before pulling my feet out from under Tinkerbell (A/N: Napy) and swinging them over the edge of the medical bed I was on.

"I knew it. They wouldn't have left me in my clothes if I had been out for a year." I loved the outfit I was in, one of my favorite's. A pair of deep blue bell-bottoms, martial art shoes, and a black martial arts shirt that was too big for me, it looked like Bruce Lee's, only with white buttons.

"Anyway, lets find my backpack." I said to thin air. I quickly scanned the room, spoting it in a dark corner. I stood up to go get it and fell in a heap on the floor with a gasp.

I panted, trying to catch my breath. _'What is going on? Why can't I stand up?' _I cried in my head. _'What if my captors where __**right**__? What if I really have been in a coma for a __**year**__? What if...'_

"No time to worry 'bout it now." I try standing again, pain racing up and down my spine. I managed to take a step without falling, my luck continued as I soon reached the black traveling backpack. It was covered in dust.

"What the _slag?_" I muttered under my breath. "Maybe they were telling the truth... _No_, this is one of uncle Malcoms tricks. I'll show him, I'll show them all, I'm not some stupid girl who they can just get rid of." I say to no one, by now there's most likely a small red glow around all of my showing skin. 'Not that I care, no ones here to see.' I quickly reach into my backpack, almost needing to shove my entire arm in until I find what I'm looking for.

I hastily pull out my nunchucks. I haven't had much practice with them, but I know enough to make it look like I know what I'm doing, and even a few good moves. I reach in again and pulling out multiple objects this time. My moms old pocket knife, a small dagger I had made, and... "Dads necklace." I whisper, a lump forming in my throat.

I feel Rio rub against me. I turn to see his bright green eyes.

"Right, lets go." I pulled dads necklace over my head, tucking it underneath my shirt I zip up my pack and slung it over my shoulder, thankfull that it's so small on the outside. I tucked my nunchucks into my belt with the dagger, pulling my shirt down to conceal them from prying eyes. Puting mums pocket knife in my back pocket.

I gave a short laugh. "Nearly forgot sometin'." I quickly set down my pack and pulled out a small bag of pennies. Rio meowed at me. "Just for luck!" By this time Tink' had come to join us, also meowing. I sighed.

"Shut up." I said flatly. "Now, are ya commin' or not?" I asked standing up and takeing a few steps. Rio quickly followed, tinkerbell in tow.

"Let's go." I quickly made my way to the door, my legs now stronger, I was able to walk without faltering.

Knowing better than to just throw the door open from countless hours on the computer, I slowly eased the door open peakng out and looking around, no one. I quickly eased my way out the door, holding it open long enough for Rio and Tink to slink out after me before shutting it. I quickly slid into the shadows, using my limited amount of knowledge to blend into the shadows, invisible to the naked eye I made my way around, hopeing to find the way out...

Meanwhile, in Splinters room:

Leo was in the middle of explaining the situation to his father when Splinters acute hearing picked up a small noise coming from the med-bay.

"My sons, there is trouble." He interupted. Immediately each boy was on his feet, ready to protect their sensei.

"Quickly , to our medical facilities." He said pointing toward the door, all bolting out exept Leo.

"What troubles you my son."

"It's her isn't it?" Master Splinter nodded.

"Why would she try to get out? Can she even-?" Leo was cut off by a cry of surprise from one of his brothers. Quickly forgetting his unknown worries, he ran out to see what had happened.

Back to _Her_ POV:

I had been out of the medical bay for maybe ten seconds when three of my captors flew out of a room on the opposite side of the room I was in. I was still concealed in shadows, so they didn't see me at first.

The one with the purple bandana ran/fliped to the doors to the medbay, throwing the door open and crying out in surprise at the absents of life.

"She's gone!" he shouted at the two others running up behind him.

"Well she can't 've gottin too far!" one in red said. They all looked around, I tried to push even further into the shadows. One with orange stepped closer to where I was hiding, at first looking up before looking down, meeting my gaze. He squinted for a moment, before spotting me.

"Guys she's-" In one fluid moment I took out my nunchucks and struck a blow to his uper left arm. He cried out in pain and surprise as I fliped my weapon back into place and bolted, running as far away from them as I could.

"Why you! No one hits Mikey but me!" I didn't have time to see wich one had said that, but I guessed it was the red one, with that Brooklyn Accent. Mikey... a Brooklyn Accent, where have I heard these things before?

I could hear two other pairs of footsteps joining the chase, then a third.

"Wait! We just want to talk!" _'Talk my foot.'_

Quickly looking around for an escape route, I spotted a couch, and above that a railing. Changing directions, I quickly made it to the couch, doing an almost unbelievable flip I got onto the second floor. '_Dad would be so proud!' _

I tried running again, but my captors had also leaped up to the second story, cool.

My hand slowly made it's way down to the pouch of pennies haging from my belt, I kept my gaze with them in hopes of keeping them destracted.

"Who are you?" I asked, making sure to put extrem amounts of feeling into those words, they would pay more attention to my face if I were angry.

"Friends, we just want to talk." The blue clad turtles stepped forward, making me take a step back. _'Friends, right.'_

I had just gotten out five of my "lucky charms" when the one in red one noticed what I was doing, walking infront of the blue turtle he held the end of a sharp sai under my chin.

"Raph-!" _'That name...?'_

"Put your hands in with air." He said menecingly. I couldn't help but smirk.

"As you wish." in the blink of en eye the pennies went flying. All of them hitting their mark with stunning accuracy. They all dropped their weapons with shouts of pain as the pennies bit into their hands.

Taking my chance I flew past them. I wasn't fast enough however, as a hand gripped my wrist.

"Let me go!" I screamed at them turning to see the blue one gripping my wrist. Almost out of no where, Rio jumped at him, raking his claws down his hand and losening his grip on me. I bent down, scooping up Tink, who had appeared with Rio, into my arms and running, Rio close behind.

"Leo!" I heard the purple one shout.

"I'm fine, but it's getting away!" '_it'_ did he call me an _it?_ _And why am I offended?'_ I wanted to stop and yell and him, but from almost nowhere a tunnle appeared. Without a sencond thought I turned and raced down the gapeing hole, hopeing it took me somewhere friendly.

"The sewers?" I gasped, stumbling into murky, ankle deep water. The smell didn't bug me too bad, I had had worst smelling things for breakfast. Footsteps warned me of the comeing danger, causing me to start running, as quietly as possible.

It wasn't long before I reached a grate that I could open. Hurredly putting down Tinkerbell, I climbed up the latter, removed the grate, and went back down to get my cats.

Only when I had replaced the manhole lid did I relax and take a look at my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that it was _cold_. There was snow an inch deep on the ground, and It looked like I was in Central park... in the middle of the night.

I hadn't heard any evedents that I was still being persued for the past five or so minutes, so I wasn't in too big a hurry. I watched as Tinkerbell rolled around in the snow, trying and get the smell out of her fur, and suddenly realized how thirsty I was. I tried to ignore the feeling of drowziness that seemed to pop up out of nowhere as I sat to scoop up some snow. I sighed.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it Rio?" I asked the cat sitting next to me. He and Tinkerbell were really the only family I had. Sure, there was Uncle Malcom, but he only thought of me as a joke. He was a cat and I was a mouse, he was just toying with me before he went in for the kill, maybe he thought he already had.

Rio and Tink, They had been Auntie A's and Uncle Kevins cats. My family had moved in with them after having some small finatial isues. The night they all died still haunt's my every dream.

_Flash back:_

_ "'Sup loser." I had greeted my little sister as she walked into my room._

_ "Death." she reasponded plopping down on my bed._

_ "And Destrustion." I continued._

_ "Equalls Decepticons." We both finished in a montone voice. It had been our usuall greeting, just for the two of us._

_ "Hey, John and Tammy are here with the boys and Grandma and Grandpa Ward. Grandma Tyler is on her way and your friend will be here to pick you up soon." She informed me._

_ "Oh, that's right, we're going to celbrate a certain loseres birthday today, huh?" I asked earning a playful glare and a punch to the arm, which was quickly returned. _

_ "Happy Birthday Evil overlord." I had laughed her. The sound of a car horn told us that everyone was there and ready to go._

_ She was twelve. The crash that took them all away from me was not the way they deserved to die, none of them, especially not on a day that was supposed to be a day of life..._

I was ripped from my flash back as the sound of a manhole moving echoed through the silence. My eyes widened, tears still trickling down my now frozen cheeks. I looked around for Tinkerbell and Rio, only to find them gone. '_Good at least if they catch me my family will be safe... wow, that was cheesy.' _

I quickly stood up and, as you might have already guessed, ran some more.

A/N: Sorry splinters scene was so short, I'm not very good at impersonating a wise old rat, help would be nice.


	4. Caught and Rescued

Raphs POV:

I don't know how we managed to loose her. One minute she's so close I could reach out and touch her, the next, she's no where in sight.

"How could we lose it?" I shouted as fearless.

"It is obviously trained to know what to do in situations like this." Donnie answered. "For all we know it might be one of Cyber Shredders spys. I need to run back to the layer, hopefully I'll find something that will help us track it."

"Good idea Don. Mikey, go with him, Raph and I will try to follow her without technology." Leo ordered. Fearless and I took off as Donnie and Mikey ran in the opposite direction.

Pretty soon we came to the first manhole, a small beam of light coming from a crack in the side where the lid hadn't been put on properly.

"Looks like someone dun't know how to put a manhole cover back in place." I snorted. Leo pulled out his shellcell.

"Donnie, we've found her, she's in Central park, get down here as fast as you can." he looked at me while replacing his shellcell.

"Up we go." he walked infront of me and hauled himself up, pushing the cover out of the way of jumping to the street above. I followed soon after.

"It's not up here!" I cried, looking around for signs of life.

"No, but she was." Leo said, pointing toward a spot of packed snow. "And look here, footprints, fresh too. She must have heard us comeing.

"Well what're we waiting for!" I shouted, getting impatient.

"At the moment me and Mikey, but wait no more." I turned around to see Donnie climbing out of the manhole, Mikey in tow.

"So, did we miss anything?" Mikey asked.

"Not-"

"Lets go!" I growled, cutting Leo off and not really caring.

"Raph, we need to-" Leo was cut off again by a high pitched scream, coming from the same direction as the footprints.

"What was that?" Donnie asked.

"It sounded like a scream ta me." I growled pulling out my Sai's and running off.

"Raph!" Leo called running after me, we both stopped dead when we saw where the scream had come from.

Her POV:

It's not like I _meant_ to walk into a robbery, or to run into the guy who was hired to get rid of me... man, where is Lady Luck when ya need her.

Anyway, at the moment my upper arm is caught in the grip of a giant named Hunter Mason, the nutorious Hun, leader of the Purple Dragons.

"Let me GO!" desperately I kicked out at him, my stupid legs just barely missing him. He laughed at my feeble attempt to escape.

"If you think that will help you're dumber than you look." He laughed.

"At least I'm pretty." I snorted. Bad chioce of words. I let out a scream of pain as I collided with the nearest wall, falling to the floor.

It felt like my back was broken, my head was on fire and I had landed on my leg wrong. I was in so much pain I barely caught his next words, "You should hold your tongue when in the hold of someone three times your size." I didn't realize he had wraped his hand around my skull until he had lifted me into the air and started to squeeze.

I couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't even breath, all I could to was dangle helplessy as he slowly crushed my head. I tried not to imagine what it would look like when he was done.

There was a cry of surprise followed by one of outrage.

"The Turtles!" I heard me captor cry out angrly. "Well don't just stand there!" He continued, "GET THE-" His sentance was cut short by his own cry of pain. He lost his grip on my head and I fell to the ground, however, someone caught me before I hit. Now being held bridle style by someone I had never met, I tried to see who it was but some kind of ooze was running into my- _'Oh scrap... is that __**blood?**__'_

"Hold on tight." The unknown person shouted, or was he unknown? That accent-

"Raph! Get her out of _here_!" And that voice, the one called Leo! I groaned, my head rolling to the side. My captors had found me.

I tried to make my body move, willing myself to get out of this mess, but nothing happened.

The one I had just come to know as Raph was moving, running, by the feel of the wind moving around us.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" I heard Hun yell at his men, who where quick to obey. The sound of bullets flying past you is enough to make anyone scared, but as I turned my head to peer over Raphs shoulder... well, let's just say it would be enough to make me want to _scream_.

One of Hun's goons had gotten hold of a rocket-launcher type thing, only bigger, and he was aiming it at _us_.

I had to think fast. In almost slow motion the purple dragon had fired the missile. I reached up and grabbed my captors head, giving it a yank. He immediatly fell off balance, falling to the side as the missile flew right through where he had been.

I had rolled a little further away from him, landing on my back and screaming in pain. Tears where flowing freely down my face, mixing with the blood. I slowly turned my head to see Raph standing up, inching his way toward me, trying to aviod all the flying bullets.

He suddenly froze as I felt something grab my hair.

"TURTLES! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS NOW! Or the girl gets lead instead of a brain." Hun, again. All sounds of battle instantly stopped as a rather large gun was pressed to the side of my head. The sound of weapons falling to the ground did nothing to reassure me that I was going to live through this one.

"Hun, put down the gun, you have no idea what you're doing." said Leo's smooth voice.

"You're right Turtle, I don't know what I'm doing, aiming my gun at this girls head, when I should be aiming it at _you_." Instantly, the gun was pulled away from my head. I just managed to see through the blood that Hun was now pointing his weapon at the blue-banndanad turtle.

Anger swelled in my breast. So far the "Turtles" had been the only ones to ever try to get me out of trouble, and now that I realize it, they had appeared the first time I was attacked. They had stopped me from getting shot. Now here we where, my apperant _savior_ about to be the one getting _shot_ by an idiot with a gun. _'Pssh, like I'm gonna let that happen.'_

Leo's POV:

Goons with guns on either side of me, my swords discarded on the floor, and a huge missile launcher pointed at my plastron. This was it, I was about to be blown to smitheriens, and there was nothing to be done about it.

"Say nighty night Turtle." Hun chuckled, and fired.

"Leo!" Three voices screamed. I closed my eyes, expecting pain to erupted all over my body, and an explosion to ring in my ears. The only thing I heard where cries of surprise and Hun cursing in anger.

I slowly opened my eyes to find the missile frozen in front of my face, a glowing red field around it. As I watched It, the missile slowly turned around, now pointing at Hun. I looked at Hun, but my eyes fell to the figure in his left hand. She was glowing red also, her hair floating around her face as though she where underwater, her eyes a blazing white.

"Crud." Hun stated, drawing my attention back in time to see the missile ram him at full force, sending him through the wall with an explosion.

For a moment no one moved. Then for some reason, the building started to crumble.

"Let's get out of here!" someone yelled, running out with almost everyone in tow, the simple few staying behind to try and finish off me and my brothers. And,consequently having their weapons blown up by a red light. Leaving them too, to do nothing but run, trying to get out befor the building fell ontop of them.

"Raph! Get her!" I yelled at my brother. The girl was now just standing there limply, head facing the ground, she looked like she was about to fall. Which she did, fortunatly into Raphs outstretched arms.

"Turtles, move out!" We wearn't, however, quick enough.

The last thing I saw was a boulder landing on Donnie, before one too, fell on me.

Raphs POV:

My head was aching, it felt like I had just been delt a blow by Hun... **HUN!** And My bros! The ceiling, it- it came down on us and- _no!_

My eyes shot open, at first thought they where still colsed, then I thought I was blind. I reached up and felt a wall of rock, I felt to the side, more rock, the other side, I gripped a hand. A glowing red hand. As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, I realized I was glowing too. The rocks I had touched, at first I thought somthing was holding them up, now I could see that the rocks were going _through _me.

My eyes widend and I looked over at the figure next to me, hopeing it was one of my bros, it was _her._ She was also glowing red, but it kept growing brighter then fadeing, like she was loseing power or somthing. I reached out, grabing her shoulder and shaking it. Her head slowly turned toward me, hair falling across her face while blood ran from a big gash in her forehead. Her eyes wher glowing a dull white, but it was fadeing to brown with the red glow around her.

"How to we get out?" I asked her, It tasted like I was eating dirt. _'As though she know's the answere.' _I thought. She gave me a small sad smile.

"Stand up." she rasped. I stared at her like she was crazy.

"What have ya got to lose?" She asked me. I opened my mouth to shout at her that I had everything to lose, when I realized it wasn't true. So, I slowly stood, not bonking my head on anything, not having anything collapse on me, I just stood up, and found myself waist deep in ruble.

I laughed in relief as I saw Leo emerge from his own pile of ruble, then Don, and finally Mikey.

"Hey, didn't think I'd see your ugly mug again." Mikey laughed at me, relief evident in his voice.

"Is everyone ok?" Leo asked, recieving nodds. He turned to me. "Where is she?" He asked, reffering to the girl.

"Aw shell!" I cried. I quickly turned back to the pile of rumble just intime to see her slowly standing up, her red field verging on the piont of none-exitance. She leaned over, somehow able to put her hands on the rocks without going through them, she was trembling slightly.

I slowly made my way toward her, over the ruble, since my glow had gone. She heard mmy approch and her head snapped up, eyes wide and full of fear. Blood was trickling out of the side of her mouth and down the side of her head, her hair matted with the stuff.

"Calm down, we arn't gonna hurt you." I heard Leo say from behind me. I made another step forward, causing her to take a step back, and trip. My hand shot out, grabing hers and pulling her toward me.

She looked at me with wide eyes, startled. Her eyes lids slowly fell, and she went limp in my arms.


	5. Gratitude, Hope, and Love

A/N: **HIII!** *waves like a crazy person*

Her POV:

It kinda felt like I was floating in water, for a moment I pictured being at the bottom of a lake, then I remembered what had happened before I passed out. _'So, where am I?' _I slowly opened my eyes, then shut them again. Light. Ugh. I tried to move my hand up to block it out, only to find that it was tied to the surface I was on.

"Well look who decided to finally wake up." said an accented voice. I growled at the one called Raph.

"Untie me." I snarled.

"To put it simply, no." Boys, always knew how to get on your nerves. All I could do was glare at him as the others filed into the room. I wasn't however, able to hold it, being too tired and all.

Instead of just the four turtles coming in, like I expected, they where accompanied by a rather large rat. _'Sure, a giant rat, why not? After all, I'm being held prisoner by four talking turtles.'_

It wasn't until the door closed behind them and they where all _stareing _at me, that I realized I was completely and totaly _traped, _and that didn't sit too well with me.

I ressumed my glare, finding new strength in my current situation. My gaze was deadly, holding a message in it. Speak, if you _dare._

Apperantly the rat dared.

"My child-" He began.

"_Don't_ call me a child." I didn't really mind, I just didn't want to look as scared as I was. The rats ear twitched slightly before he spoke again.

"My sons, perhaps it would be wise for me to speak to this girl,_ alone._" '_My Sons?'_

"But Master Splinter-"

"Leonardo, it is fine, I will be alright, take your brothers and wait for me outside."

"Alright, but we'll be _right outside _if you need anything." Putting emphisis on 'right outside'. warning me not to try anything.

As soon as the turtles had left, the rat-or Master Splinter- came over to the side of the bed, studying me with eyes that held the wisdom of the ages... I glared at him even harder, trying to mask my uneasyness.

"You may relax child, I know you are frighted and I will do nothing to encourage your fear." ha assured me, and I couldn't help but obey, to trust his words. Seeing that I had calmed down, he spoke again.

"Now tell me, child," _'Here it comes...' _"What is your name?"

"Wha'?" I was taken back by this, I hadn't expected to hear such a common question in such an uncommon situation.

"My sons have held you in our medical bay for an entire year, and have had nothing to call you but _her_, it would be nice to call you by the name given to you by your family." he said with a small, almost understanding smile.

I froze for a moment not knowing what to do, then without me realizing it, my mouth opened.

"Elli-" I clamped my mouth closed, too late.

"Elli...?" The old rat urged. The wheels in my head where probably going about a million miles an hour. Finally, I gave in.

"Elliott, Tyler Elliott." I said with a sigh.

"Tyler, an interesting name for a girl." my blood froze, did he know I wasn't telling the truth about my name?

"Yeah, mum was expecting a boy, and dad thought it sorta fit, so they kept it." If he did, he didn't say anything more about it.

"I see, and your mother and father, where are they, they must be worried about you." Tears gathered in the corners or my eyes.

"Stupid emotions." I muttered, looking away from Master Splinter. After a second I felt a gentle finger under my chin, guiding my head back up to look into Master Splinters kind and _careing _eyes.

"What happened." He asked me gently.

I couldn't stop myself, I had to tell someone. Two years of keeping it to yourself can be a heavy burden.

"There was a car accident." I whispered, a small sob following soon after. "It was my fault, I gave them the wrong directions, they're all dead because of me." now several sobs came from my throat, shaking my frame, accompanied by tears flowing down my face. I stared at the wall for a while, bathing in my own self hatered, before I felt a small tug at my wrist.

I looked over to see Splinter untieing my wrists, all I could do was watch. When he had finished I slowly sat up.

"You souldn't have done that." I whispered, but did nothing else.

"Would you have prefured the ropes?" He questioned. I shrugged, looking down at my hands.

"How old are you?" I looked up at the question, then back down, I had a problem with looking at people when I talked.

"I was fifteen," I answered truthfully, "but if what your sons say is true, 'bout the whole 'coma for a year' thing, I guess I've just turned sixteen." I paused for a moment. "It's kinda scarey, when ya think 'bout it, I missed an entire year of my life, an' I dun't even know why..." I looked at him, hopeing he had the answere to a question that had bugged me ever since I woke up. "...why am I here? How did I end up in a coma? Why does this kind of stuff happen to me?" I broke out into tears at the last question, again cursing my sensitive emotions.

I felt an arm around my shoulder, pulling me toward Master Splinter, I made no attempt to stop it.

"Do you have nowhere to go child?" That stopped the tears, small sniffles escapeing now and again.

"The authorities placed me with my uncle, but he..." I paused for a minute, too afriad to tell him the truth. Splinter gave me an encouraging squeeze, I looked up at him, a trusting smile on his face, I gulped, looking down yet again. "...he beats me." I whisperd _'among other things'_ I added in my head.

I felt the grip around me tighten. I looked up at Splinter, to see anger in his brown eyes.

"No child should need to go through such afflictions, you are welcome to stay here, with my family." He told me, I stared at him, confused. _'Just like that? No test, no pain, not even conversing with his sons?'_

"I-I don't understand, you barely know me! I attacked your sons the moment they spotted me! How is it you can- how do you-," I faultered, knowing I was going to regret continueing, "How do you know I won't just turn around and put a knife in your back?" I looked away from him, more tears spilling down my face.

"I don't." was his answere. This startled me into looking up. "All I know is: you are in pain, and have had nothing but pain for the last few years. It is my job, as a parent, even if I am not yours, to make sure you find a safe place to call home." All I could do was stare for a moment, then at a snails pace, I felt something creeping up inside of me, feelings I hadn't felt for nearly two years. Gratitude, hope, and love.

"Thank you, Master Splinter." I said, and I meant it. Before I could stop I had my arms around his slim waist, my hug was quickly returned.

"My sons will want to know what has transpired in this time, we should not keep them waiting." I froze a moment, then nodded, agreeing with him.

"Come child." he said while standing up. I hastily stood to follow, wincing in pain at the sudden action, I followed him over to the med-bay doors, but stood a couple feet back as he opened them to reveal us to his sons.

"Father, is everything-" Leo was silenced by his father.

"My sons, I do not think you have been properly introduced to my friend yet, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, I would like you to greet your new sister, Tyler Elliott." I slowly stepped forward as he said my name.

"WHAT?"

"Master Splinter, you-you can't be serious!"

"I assure you Leo, I am not jokeing."

"Are you CRAZY!" everyone (including me) turned to see Raphael absolutly _fumeing._ "It's a MONSTER! Whatever, it told you wasn't _true!_" my heart skipped a beat, I looked at the ground in shame.

"Raphael Hold Your Tongue!" Splinter shouted.

"Raph-" Leo warned.

"Can it Fearless! It nearly got us all _killed!_" He yelled, pulling out his sai's and pointing them at me. Everyone jumped at the sudden action, hold Raph off of me.

As Splinter, Leo, Donnie and Mikey tried to calm Raph, I slowly slinked back into the med-bay. Head hanging low. Just before I closed the door somthing slid past my leg. I looked down and smiled.

"Hello handsom, did you have a good time out?" I asked Rio as we walked to the furthest corner of the room, he meowed. "That's what I thought." I laughed. My laughter was cut short by the sound of yelling comeing from the other side of the doors. I gave a sad lonely sigh.

As I sat down, I wished for the world to just combust -maybe even implode- as Rio sat jumped on my lap, purring.

"You'll always be here for me, right?" he answered with a reassuring meow that told me he would stay with me for as long as he lived. _'But cats dun't live as long as humans'_ I thought sadly.

"In a few years, you'll be gone, and I'll be alone." I said quietly. I burried my face in his fur, outside Splinter and the others where still trying to get Raph to calm down. _'What if Master Splinter isn't able to convince them to let me live here? What if I get tossed out on the street? Forever destined to be alone? Or found out and hunted down by my uncle?' _

I quietly sobbed into the fur coat infront of me, and Rio, heaven bless him, didn't do anything to try to stop me. I slowly slid sideways down the wall, curling up on the floor. Rio layed down next to me, purring me a lull-a-by. As far as I can figure, I fell to sleep in that position.

Meanwhile outside:

"YA SEE! I KNEW IT COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! IT'S PROBABLY HALF WAY TO CENTRAL PARK BY NOW AND WE WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP IT FROM REACHING WHOEVER IT'S WOKIN' FOR!" Raph was beyond mad now, he was _ticked. _His family was now in danger of being hunted like animal, and it was all Leo's fault.

"Raph stop it! You're over exagerating, she most likely left to get away from you accusing her of lying!" Leo yelled at his brother.

"Leo's right Raph, she probably went back into the med-bay!" Mikey reasoned.

"But what if Raph's Right? What if it wen to bring back renforcements?" Donnie asked, taking Raphs side of the fight.

"And what if she's not? And why are you still calling her an 'it', she has a name and we know it now!" Leo yelled.

"But we didn't! for a whole year SHE was in our med-bay! For all we know she was spying on us the _entire_ time!" Raph screamed.

"That's not possible! Tell him Donnie!" Leo ordered.

"Leo's-"

"No Donnie, tell Fearless that it's not possible for somone who tried to kill us to turn around and become a part of our everyday routine!"

"Actually-"

"My sons!" instantly all noise fell. "Why not check the medical room before we make any sort of conclusion?"

The brothers looked at each other, Leo burning holes in Raphs head while the other imagened beating him to a pulp, before they all turned to face the doors to the med-bay.

Donnie was the one to open it, slowly easing it open. Raph rolled his eyes, shoving Donnie out of the way, he through the door open with a loud bang. When he didn't see anything move he grew even more angery and annoyed.

"Ya see? Empty! _She_ isn't here!" surprisingly it was Mikey who pushed him out of the way. He moved into the room, looking around, he stopped dead in his tracks when he looked around the side of the medical bed. A small smile slid onto his face as he gazed at the scene infront of him.

"Looks like you where wrong bro!" he yelled at Raph, motioning for them to come and take a look. All of Raphs anger was replaced by curiosity as he went over to Mikey, though his annoyance was still there. Even that, though, was replaced as he looked at what Mikey had spoted, and in it's place, was guilt.

There lay Tyler, curled up in a tight ball, tear stains still evident on her face. He heard Leo laugh, and realized that he had a dumbfounded look on his face. Quickly repalceing it with one of annoyance, he turned to Leo.

"So I was wrong, _this _time, big deal." he gowled, walking toward the door. Splinter smiled.

"Leo, will you please place Tyler on the bed? She shouldn't stay on the floor all night." Splinter said, turning to his eldest.

"Yes sensei." Leo nodded before leaving his masters side to pick up the young girl, a small smile still plastered on his face.


	6. 恶梦: Nightmares

Tylers Journal:

_ I've been with the turtles for about a two weeks now. We stay away from each other for the most part, though Master Splinter can somtimes get me to eat an awkward meal with them occasionally, but I don't like to be around them much, so it's just occasionally._

_ My injuries from our first encounter are healing for the most part, my head throbs occasionally, my leg crumples up like cloth if I step on it wrong and my back is hurting more than usual, but other than that, nothing but trying to avoid eveyone is going on. Except for the tricks Michelangelo can get me to play on Raphael._

_ Right now, I'm sitting in my room, about to pull out a canvas and paint, in the dark, Tinkerbell's on my lap, while Rio is out on one of his nightly adventures. I had just woken up from a small nap, wishing I hadn't taken one. _

_ It was January, Christmas has already past, along with my birthday. I have no idea how he knew, maybe he didn't, but I got paints for Christmas, from Leo. Leo the most honorable and trustworthy of all the turtles. I love painting, not as much as drawing, but I love mixing and matching the colors to blend perfectly, maybe he does too. Sometimes I think I hear the sound of a guitar coming from his room._

_ My dad played the guitar, wrote a couple of song too. He taught me to play a little, though most of my talent is in my art, and maybe the piano... _

There was a gentle taping at my door as it opened. I looked up from my journal to see Master Spliner walking in.

"Tyler, I was hopeing you would like to join us for our evening meal tonight." the grey rat said. I looked down, pushing my canvas behind me a little, praying he couldn't see the picture that was on it.

"I ate dinner last night." I muttered. I hadn't eaten all day, but my picture had kind'a banished any hope of being able to eat.

"Yes, and there was some coversation between you and Leonardo. I would like to keep it going... and we have some guest's." he replied, a smile on his lips.

My head snapped up. _'Guest's? They have Guest's?'_

"Yes, Casey and April are quite eager to meet you." Master Splinter said, as though reading my thoughts.

"Come, it is not polite to keep them waiting." he turned around, walking out of the room. It took me a moment to convince myself, but I followed.

I was greeted with the sight of the guys and a big bulky guy in a big ball of dust and flying limbs. A red-haired woman was standing off to the side a few paces to my left with Master Splinter, looking at the fight with a slightly annoyed, but otherwise amused expression. I decided to remain apart, and slid into the shadows enough that only my thighs down was in the light, my face completely hidden. I leaned against my bedroom door, furthering the shadows to just above my knees.

The fight went on for another twenty minutes until Master Splinter decided to bring an end to the onslaught.

"Please my sons, the meal is getting cold." That was enough to make Michelangelo stop, thus, bringing the rest out of the fight.

"Now, I do not believe Casey and April have met the newest member of our group." Master Splinter stated, putting me in the spotlight. _'I hate the spotlight'_ I thought miserably.

"Yeah, where is this chick we've heard so much about?" The balck-haird man asked. I waited for one of the turtles or Master Splinter to point me out, but they all looked at my door as if waiting for me to come out. I looked down and realized I had stepped completely into the shadows.

"I'll bring 'er out." Raphael said, getting fed up with the wait and walking toward me, or as he thought, my door. He reached out, poseing to bang on what he thought was my door, which was really my face. He brought it down, full force, only to have it caught and experatly twisted around his back, and then get shoved back toward the others.

Crying out in surprise he landed on the floor, face first. I slowly stepped out into the open, watching everyones confused and surprised turn to ones of amusment and... still surprise.

"O-oh, hey Ty! We didn't see ya there!" said a sheepish Mikey. Ty was the nickname he had given me, like I called him Miguel, for reasons known only to me.

"Yeah, I could kinda tell by the fact that Raphael was about to punch me in the face." '_Not that he wouldn't have if he __**had **__known I was there.' _Raph and I don't get along very well.

"Why you little-" Raphael threatened while standing up. He obviously didn't like being shoved onto the floor. He didn't really scare me, he should, but with my dreams I don't get scared much anymore.

"So, I take it you're Tyler?" said the woman, cutting off Raph while walking up to me and reaching out her hand. "I'm April, and thats my husband, Casey." she said gesturing to the man, "'Sup." was his intelegent and all-knowing response to that. I took her hand and gave it a weak shake, my mucles where still under develouped from their lack of use for a year. Donnie still wasn't able to figure out how I had been able to flip to the second story when I first woke up.

"Nice to meet you, April and Casey." I said with a small nod to both of them.

A quick image of me getting tackled by Raphael flew past my minds eye. I ducked as Raph flew over me head, face-planting on the concrete floor. I heard a thump as Miguel hit the floor, laughing so hard his face was going a red-green. Donnie was laughing with him, but not quite as hard. Leo just had a big grin plastered on his face while Master Splinter shook his head in mock-dissappointment.

"Raph, bro, I knew you wearn't the best at being a ninja, but you just got the gold at face-plantin'!" Casey chuckled, helping Raph off the floor.

"Not a word out of you." Raphael snarled to my expressionless face. I don't laugh as much as I use to.

"Come on everyone, let's eat." April giggled, walking toward the kitchen. I waited until everyone else was in to limp after them. Hopefully this wouldn't be too bad.

0000000000000000000.000000000000000000000

_'Well, it didn't go as bad as I thought it would.'_ I thought to myself as I walked into the family room after the others. Haveing April there had actually been... fun. I even managed a small smaile at one of Mikeys jokes, and having Casey there had kept Raphael's angry glare off of me the entire time. I still hadn't been the mood to eat, so I had had some water and gave my food to Tink and Rio. In the process needing to decline Master Splinters offer of tea since I don't drink it.

During the meal Leo had invited me to watch the movie Casey and April had brought, though getting a fierce glare from Raphael. I had been tempted to say no, but Leo's hopefull look banished any thought of saying no. So, I agreed.

Thus, I am stuck watching a movie that is supposed to be fun, with a ready-to-kill Raphael.

We all sat down, me takeing the left arm, only to find out that it was usually Raphaels seat. I didn't budge, making him even more mad. That was probably not the best move, but I didn't really care, instead, we had a stare down. If he killed me, he killed me, if he didn't, he didn't. That had been my attitude for the past two years, I wasn't gonna change it any time soon.

As the movie started, Raphael decided to sit down on the floor next to Miguel since the other seats where taken. Leo was next to me on my right, Casey was on the other arm with April leaning against him and Master Splinter and Donnie were in the arm chairs.

..

About five minutes into the movie I heard a small snore next to me. I looked over to see Leo asleep, head on his chest and hands folded on his plastron. I turned to Master Splinter to see if he had noticed, only to see him asleep too. I blinked and looked over to the others, even Raph was out.

"Must've been a busy day." I thought outloud. I slowly stood up, walking over to where the turtles kept their spare blankets. I carefully walked over to the couch, trying not to trip on anything as I carried seven small blankets.

I set them down where I had been sitting, pulled out the first blanket to drape over Leo, and froze. His eyes where open, his head turned slightly so he could stare at me, his eyes were empty and hollow, like one of Raphs jokes.

I heard a low growl behind me and spun around, just to see Raph in the same position as Leo. Another growl, Casey, fiercer growl, Splinter, April, Miguel, Donnie, until I had seven pairs of blank eyes stareing at me.

I dropped the blanket in my hand, and slowly sidestepped out of the half circle of apperant creeps. For a moment nothing happened, then, all at once their heads snapped over to look at me, their eyes black as my dreams. In unison they jumped at me, teeth as sharp as daggers, faces twisted and shaped until they didn't look human, or turtle.

I tried to run, but the ground had wrapped itself around my feet, holding me still, my arms felt like dead weight. All I could do was watch as my 'family' decended upon their pray, teeth barred into hiddeous grins. As they reached me I felt their teeth sink into my skin as the floor opened up, swollowing all of us, through the mesh of green skin and grey fur I saw something that freightened me even further. The crash. My mother, baby brother, father and sisters all getting burned past the point of life, screams filled my every thought, and it only stopped when I felt myself and the others hit the floor of this forsaken pit...

..

I woke with a start, sitting up so quickly it made me dizzy, only to be met by Leo's questioning gaze, makeing me scream and Leo fall back in surprise. I practically flew over the arm of the couch, landing on the ground with a loud thump, and still I scooted back. Trying to get as far away from everyone and everything in sight.

My chest was moving rapidly as my lungs tried desparatly to cool off my overheated body. I was hyperventallating. Everyone was staring at me. My mind felt numb. My arms felt like I was still dreaming.

Master Splinter got up from the arm chair and took a step toward my now completely unmoving figure, I wasn't breathing, I was too scared, all I could do was watch as Master Splinter took catious steps toward me. But he took one too fast, and in my minds eye, his face twisted and deformed into that of the creature from my dream.

"TYLER!"

In a black and blue blur I was off the ground, and running. I had intended to go to my room, but my feet took me to the entrance to the layer, which I payed no attention to as I ran through it, frightened by the sound of people following me.

"TYLER! COME BACK!" But I didn't, I kept running, my mind bluring the line between reality and a dream. Everywhere I turned, faces in the walls, voices in my head. I didn't realize they had stopped chasing me until I was bone tired, my leg throbbed, my head ached and my back burned, and let's not forget my asma.

As I sat down, I wondered what had happened. '_How had I run so far with my asma not kicking in? Why had I run away like I had when I was with Uncle Malcome? What had frightened me? Why had I had a dream? Was I ever going to find my way back? Would they let me come back?'_ but most of all, _'Why hadn't I eaten?'_

Raphs POV:

"Ok, so, what exactally just happened?" Mikey voiced the question everyone was thinking. One minute we had all been watching the movie, then we were were all chasing Tyler through the sewers, only to have her vanish into thin air.

"Leo, you were the one sitting next to her, do you know what happened?" April asked, pointing mine and everyone elses attention in his direction.

He thought for a moment. "Well, we started the movie, then the movie ended. I had turned to Tyler to ask what she had thought of it, to find her asleep. So, without thinking," _'Leo? Not thinking?'_ "I tried to wake her up. When I did, she looked... scared, like I had done somthing, before she screamed... you know the rest." He informed us.

Tyler? Scared? I would have thought he had lost it, had I not also seen the frightened look on her face when Master Splinter tried to approch her. Tyler was not one who got scared easily, and when she did, there was a good reason for it, so what had scared her?

Everyone was deep in thought, even me, so at first I didn't notice the gentle tugging on my bandanna, until it was yanked.

"What the-?" I turned around to see Tylers cat Hero (or was it Rio?) sitting on the couch behind me. I didn't like that cat, never had.

"Why you!" I dived at him, only to have him leap from the couch and run off. "Oh no, you're not getting off that easy!" I yelled, while running after the pest with fur.

"Raph-" I heard Leo shout, only to be held back by Splinter. Apperantly he knew I was just blowing off steam. They decided to continue the conversation without me.

I chased Rio around the room a couple of times before he bolted into Tylers room. That didn't stop me, afterall, it had been Mikeys room, and I had been in there plenty before she came 'round.

When I entered I had to pause for a moment, it was a little too dark.

"Where was the light switch again?" I felt along the wall a little before finding a big button. pushing it, I was met by a picture of a rather attractive young women with a couple of other girls taped above the switch. The picture was burned slightly on the edges, one corner had been comletely burned away, but all three girls where visible and in prime condition. I decide to take a closer look.

The girl in the middle was obviously the eldest of the three. She had middle-back long brown hair, pale peach skin, and brown eyes. Her right eye was slightly covered by her hair while her left eye was completly hidden by the rim of a black hat, she also had a big goofy grin plastered on her face. Her a red sweater had the enitials S.T.A.N.D on it, black gloves covered her hands and on her feet were brown tennishoes, that where pretty well covered by the torn up bottoms of jeans that were to long for the girl, ipod buds hung from the neck of her sweater, nunchucks hung around her neck. She looked kinda like...

"Tyler?" only... happier. _'I just called Tyler attractive... gross.' _On her right was another girl, also brown, both in eyes and hair, but her hair was lighter and near blond at the bottom, she had bangs and a cute smile, she had a green shirt on with a white tanktop, jeans, and high heels, and a ton of makeup, but no faundation, since her freckles stood out proudly for all to see, though they only ran across her nose. She looked older than she most likely was, but I couldn't help but think I had seen her somewhere..

On Tylers right was a girl that was definatly younger than both Tyler and the other girl. She also had brown hair (and eyes), almost as long as Tylers, only it was slightly curly at the bottom. Her face looked like a small childs, even the way she stood looked like a small childes, though the rest of her pointed out that she was obviously not a child. She also had heels on, but not high like the other girls. She had a purple shirt on with a hood, and balck pants.

I reached up and gently took it off the wall, turning it around. There had been six names, but the first three had been burned away, but beneth each of them where three other names, all starting with aka: Jane Roberts, Madalyn Ross, and Tyler Elliott.

"Madalyn Ross, where have I heard that name?" I thought out loud. An impatient meow took my attention off the picture and to the rest of the room. All over where more pictures, sheet music, poems, what looked like math equations, blueprints, and paintings, even on the wall, not canvas. Apperantly, little miss no emotion liked to paint, and write poems, and draw blueprints, and write music, with alot of them in what looked like Chinese, to my surprise. But no mirrors, what kind of girl didn't have a mirror?

I looked around the room for a moment more before noticing Tylers bed... or something. It looked like she had completely ignored the mattress Mikey had left for her, seeing as how the thing that probably served as her bed was in the opposite corner... and just a big pile of blankets. Next to them a big stack of paper, which I promptley ignored.

"Where did all those blankets come from?" I wondered, before seeing Rio sittinging in the center of the pile of blankets, he had something under his paw.

Curiosity takeing over, I walked over, reaching down for the book as Rio lifted his paw. I slowly took it, it looked like a picture book, a big one. For a second I thought about putting it back, I may not like Tyler, but I do have boudries as to how far I look into their personal business, the I saw the title taped onto the cover. : _Nightmares_. That settled it.

I pushed Rio over and sat down on the pile, opening the book. The first picture I saw nearly made me jump out of my shell.

It looked like a car crash, cars were on fire, bodies were littered here and there, missing limbs, blacked by the explosion, hanging out of the car windows. Police cars where drawn off to the side, along with an ambulance. Behind the burning cars you could just make out two figures, a girl and a boy on there knees. The boys face was burried in the chest of the girl, who cluchted him to her as she stared at the crash sight in disbilief, tear stains running down her face. A face I had grown to know as Tylers.

In the corner was a signature and two dates. The date it was drawn and the date it had happened. I flipped through the book to later nightmares. The one I stopped at was mosly a shadow.

A girl was laying in a bed, blankets drawn over her head, with only her eyes peaking out, though squeezed shut. A dark shadow leaned over her, tall and opposing, it's eyes had been colored in so that they glowed a deep red, casting a glow over the figure curled up under the covers. That one only had one date.

I went even further into the book, but the nightmares only got worse. Horrifying faces flew past my eyes, terrible pictures of Tylers past, and as far as I can guess, her past future. Every now and then I would com across a picture that had the _drawn_ date, and then the _happened_ date would be a few days into the future. At first I thought she had just given them the wrong dates, then for a period of time it happened frequently. So she dreamed of tthe future, just add it to the long list of weird things that have to do with Tyler.

There was one picture that caught my attention near the middle of the book. It had todays date, but was drawn about a week ago.

Tyler, I guess, was sitting againts a wall, legs drawn up to her chest arms wraped tightly around them, her face hidden from view on all sides. Creatures with ugly faces peered at her from the walls, comeing up from the ground to flash her terifying grins, eyes glowed a verious orange to red, blue to green until Tyler was bathed in a rainbow of colors, the way it was drawn making it look twice as scarey. But the thing that struck me was that she was still sitting in the sewers, not only the sewers, but somewhere me _and_ my bros know well.

I closed the book with a snap, making Rio, who had been sitting next to me, jump. I looked at him, exitment bubbling up inside, though, I have no idea why.

"I know where she is." I told the cat triamphantly, he meowed in reaspons. I quickly stood up, being met with the sight of a clock. It 1:00 am.

"I've been in 'ere for three 'ours?" I asked dumbly staring at the clock. I shook my head and ran to the door. There was no time for being surprised, I had to go get Tyler. And if possible, without my family knowing.

0000000000000000000.000000000000000000000

It took a good hour or so to get to where Tyler was, and another ten minutes to convince her that I wasn't about to jump at her and eat her. So now here we are, me sitting on the floor of our old lair two feet away from a terrified girl, who's staring at me like I'm gonna swollower her whole.

For what felt like hours, I sat there, trying to think of something to do, to say. _'Maybe I should have brought Leo'_ I thought to myself. _'He would be able to knock some sense into Ty, maybe even Mikey would be able to help... what am I saying?'_

"Rapheal?" I looked up at Tyler, surprised she had decided to talk first.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared." she whipered, small tears fell down her face as she put her eyes to her knees.

"Why Ty, why are you scared?" I couldn't help but ask. This was Tyler, just in the past week she had become as good as a legened to Mikey. Playing tricks and doing dares, what could scare her so bad she looked like a cornered dear?

"After I have a nightmare, something happens, something I call : after effect. It happens when my mind is still in shock from the dream, it rips the curtain divideing reality and the dream world. I see... creatures. Large, ugly beasts that only leave when the after effect is gone." she paused for a moment, looking at me with large fearfull eyes, "But it hasn't gone away yet. They're still here, the monsters, this is the longest it's ever gone on! What if it never ends? What if I see the monsters for the rest of my life? What if I'm forever followed by my past, forever seeing my nightmares? What if-?" she was cut off by a choked back sob as she broke down into tears.

"You realize that's probably a big exageration, right?" I asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

However, I couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. She was scared and there was no one for her to go to whenever these things happened. I mean, I had my bros and sensei, but from the small snippets of infomation we had gotton from her over the past two weeks, she had no one.

I sighed, slowly standing up and walking over. I sat next to her and wraped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer. "Hey, I'll make ya a deal." she looked at me with large questioning eyes. "If your monsters won't away, I'll chase 'em away for ya, on one condition," _'Mikey would never let me live that down if he were here.' _"Ya, quite cryin', ya painted my shell pink, blew up my bike and put a hole in my punchin' bag, you're not gonna let a bunch of shadows scare ya if I don't, are ya?" she shook her head slowly. "Good."

"Raphael?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, I mean, for everything."

"Everythin'?"

"Ya didn't have to let Splinter offer me a home, ya didn't have to restrain from murdering me after every prank I pulled with Miguel, but you did, so thanks."

"Whatever." I said, looking away so she couldn't see the probably visible red on my cheeks.

"Can... can we be friends?" she asked, makeing me look at her.

I thought for a moment "Sure, why not." I gave her a small smirk, letting her know I meant it. A smile crept its way onto her tearstaind face.

"But dun't think I'm gonna let ya get 'way with bucherin' my punchin' bag, though. Ya owe me a new one."

"Sure, whatever." she said with a smirk as she layed her head on my shoulder, making me blink a little before wraping my other arm around her in a brief hug. Though I quickly stood up.

"We should get goin', the others'll be wakin' up by the time we get back to the lair." I extended a hand, which she gratefully took.

A/N: The story will be going a bit slower now that my dad is back to claim the computer, so I'm gonna need my viewers to be patient with me, but thank you those who review, it really helps my mood sometimes.


	7. MY COOKIES! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tylers POV:

It took a lot longer to get back to the lair than I thought it would, I hadn't realized I had run so far and for so long. I was able to walk for a whole five and a half minutes before my legs decided they would be jerks and give out on me. After sitting for ten minutes I was able to continue for another five minutes, and they gave out again. This prossess repeated three more times, untill Raphael decided it would be faster if he carried me, fortunatley, it was bridle style and not over his shoulder.

The shadows, as I had nicknamed them, had finally left, like Raphael said they would, but I couldn't shake the feeling that their eyes where still staring at me. Watching, waiting, but what for? I had no idea, and I hated it, I always expected everything, thought of every possible sinerio and expected the un-expected, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me.

I had ruled out being a robot that was malfunctioning, why that was even an option in the first place I couldn't figure out. I didn't think they where actually there, since no one else could see them. I had an imagenation, but it wasn't so humongous that it would cause me to see things that wearn't there, and it had appeared not long after my family died. Thus, the only conclusion I could come up with was that I had gone mad.

"Raphael, do you think I'm insane?" I couldn't stop the question from leaving my lips, no matter how much I new I might regret it. He stopped walking, making me look up at him in concern. He was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What would make ya think I thought ya were crazy?"

"I was just asking, I mean, I know I'm not the most mentally sound people in the world, but do you think I'm crazy?"

He looked ahead again as he continued walking. "I wouldn't say _insane_, but ya do have a tendancy to try to get on my bad side, and I'd call that pretty crazy." He said with a small chuckle, before going quiet.

For some reason, that didn't make me feel any better. I hated the silence, espescially when mixed with the darkness of the sewer, were the only light came from the occasional manhole, or grate.

"I used to have a friend," I started, trying to throw the disturbing silence far, far away. "We grew up together, and eventually went to the same school. The janitor there nicknamed him _'The Grate Man'_, because he was able to lift up the grate behind the baseball cage. He was twig, my friend was, I almost didn't believe him, he decided to show off though." I said with a small smille.

"Ya must miss 'im." Came a short response. I knew he was going to say that, it was always the response in a movie or cartoon when someone shared a sad backround story about a friend they lost. Just more knowlegde earned by countless hours infront of some sort of screen.

Leos POV:

Everyone was a bit panicked at first when we couldn't find Raph anywhere in the lair. I managed to convince them that he was just blowing off steam, though I didn't believe it myself.

Casey and April had decided to stay the night, since April had been determined to help us find Tyler, so Casey was there to play Raphs roll and critisize Mikeys cooking abilities, because appereantly the tough guys don't eat smiley faced pancakes. I wonder what he'd say if he saw Raph eat one, which he did.

"Casey, quit being a wuss and take a bite of Mr. Happy!" Mikey said, shoving the plate so close to Caseys face that he got whipped cream on his nose. I watched from across the table, slightly amused and slightly impatient. Mikey had yet to make me my own breakfast.

"Mr. Happy?" Casey asked, shoveing the plate away.

"Yeah, cause he's _happy _to see you!" Mikey replied with a big grin.

"Well right now, Mr. Happy's getting rejected and trashed." Casey growled.

Mikey let out a girlish shriek as Casey grabbed the pancake from his hands and expertly threw Mr. Happy into the trash, plate and all.

"Nooooooooo!" He screamed falling on his knees infront of the new pancake holder, while Casey laughed his head off. Mikey glared at him, and then dove, tipping over Caseys chair in the prosses.

I couldn't help but smile at my younger brothers passion for the things he made.

"Mikey, I thought you were gonna make me some eggs." I heard Donnie say as he entered the kitchen and took his usual seat next to me.

"Hey, me first, he promised to make me some rice porridge." I laughed. Donnie and I had succefully pulled Michelangelo from his fight, he was now quickly moving around the kitchen, gathering up the ingredients to make the requested meals.

Casey, lacking anything better to do, and appearrantly eat, went to the fridge and pulled out an apple, though getting pushed out of the way so Mikey could get an apple to put in my porridge.

"Do you guys think Raphie'll be back in time to eat with us?" Mikey called over. Donnie looked at me and I looked at him, a thousand thoughts flying between us.

I cleared my throat, I really didn't know if Raph was going to be back or not, and I could tell that Don didn't either. "To tell you the truth Mikey-"

"Hey Leo? Don? You guys up yet?" I heard a voice call from the main room of the lair.

"RAPHIE!" Mikey shouted joyousley while running out of the room, momenterily forgetting about what he had been doing.

Don and I were quick to follow him, as well as Casey, half an apple hanging from his mouth.

I stopped, as well as the others, at the sight of Raph holding an unconsious Tyler bridle style, her left arm swaying slightly, hanging by her side. He looked tired, and Tyler was obviously tired.

"Raph? Tyler, where'd you find her?" asked a drowsy April, she had stayed up later than the rest of us, so had Master Splinter.

"She was in our old lair, it took me an hour to get there." He sighed, then walked off toward Tylers room, disappearing as he walked in.

We all stared for a moment.

"Um," I turned to look at Mikey. "How did he know where she was?"

Tylers POV:

We walked for what felt like hours, and I don't know when, or even how, but I fell asleep. I know because one minute I'm in Raphaels arms, my own wraped losely around his neck as he walked, the next I'm in my room, laying on my pile of blankets.

I felt a furry body rub against my cheek, causing me to turn my head to the side, to be met be Rios' green eyed gaze.

"Hello handsome, did ya miss me?" I asked, as he purred into my ear. I tried to reach up to pet him, and found my arms all but willing to move, along with my legs. After much effort, I managed to get to my feet, with the help of Rio nipping at all of my limbs.

"Man, how long have I been asleep?" I looked at the clock across the room. 3:00, on the dot. Just like every other night... except for the fact that it was p.m. instead of a.m.

"Well, that's new. Common Rio, let's go see what everyone else is up to." Apperantly I hadn't had a dream, since I didn't see any Shadows. So I might be able to face the others, though all courage to face Master Splinter had vanished with the realization that I had run away from him when he had obviously tried to help.

"Stupid imagenation." I took a step toward the door, trying desperatley to shake off the feeling of being watched, _'It's just Rio, nothing to be afraid of.'_

I reached out to grab the door knob, almost expecting it to jump out and attack me, to turn and stare at me with red eyes. Nothing happened. It was just a door nob, I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath. I let it out in the form of a relieved sigh as I slid the door to the side, oh yeah, they slide instead of swing.

As I stepped out into the shadow that covered my door I was greeted by the sight of a sparing session. Leonardo had his swords pointed at Donatellos throat, that, if it were mortal combat, would give him the opprotunity to end the life of his brother, that is, if he had payed attention to Dons feet, which had just kicked his own out from under him.

Raphael was over fixing his punching bag, ignoring the fight going on. I couldn't see Miguel, but I could certainly smell something, and it made me realize how hungry I was. _'Curse you, human body and your stupid need for food.' _I thought to myself, this wasn't the first time I had cursed food and the need for it, and to be honest, it wasn't going to be the last time either.

"Well done, my son." I directed my attention back to Don and Leo to see Donnie standing above a kneeling Leo, bo staff posed in mid-air to strike. "Leonardo, do not ignore everything else when in the face of victory, it could spell your downfall."

"Yes master." Leo said with a small bow. Master Splinter looked like he was going to continue, but instead closed his mouth and sniffed the air.

"You may come out child, we've been waiting for you to come out." all of the turtles looked at my door, Miguel pokeing his head out of the kitcken to stare at it me. I scrunched up my nose in displeasure, even though they couldn't see me. Leave it to Master Splinter to be the one to point out what didn't want to be pointed out.

I slowly stepped out of the shadow, blinking, now that the light was in my eyes.

"How do you do that?" I heard Miguel yell. I turned to him with as blank a face as I could manage.

"Do what?" I asked.

"That thing-a-ma-jig."

"Yeah, I've been wonderin' that m'self." Raphael commented, leaning against his punching bag.

"Wondering what?" My face creased in annoyance. Forgetting about blank and going with confusion.

"Yes, it takes great skill to produce such an ability." Master Spliner pitched in. Donnie opened his mouth to also add to my frustration.

"**WHAT ABILITY!**?" I yelled, cutting him off, effectivly shutting his beak. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked in a calmer tone. I hated it when people ignored me, at least, when I actually wanted to be noticed, which wasn't often.

"We're talking about how you managed to aviod being seen even though theres hardly any shadow to conceal you!" Donnie cried with a smile. "It's _amazing_! How do you do it? You must have been training to do it all your life!"

I ignored him. Turning around to look at the shadow covering my door. It was only slightly dark, no one would be able to hide in it, not even an Utrom. _'What's an Utrom?'_

"_**WHAT?**_" I whipped around to see five pairs of startled eyes looking at me.

"D-did I say that outloud?" I asked sheepishly.

"How do you know what an Utrom is!" Leo asked, or, screamed.

I blinked at the outburst. "I-I don't." I said, trying to figure out where the name had come from, obviously the name was signifigent to them. I held in a gasp as the image of somthing resembling a pink slug flew past my minds eye. "U-nless that's what it looks like." I muttered under my breath.

"The Utroms, are an alien race, a few where stranded on Earth about three years ago, they are the beings responsible for our creation." Master Splinter explained, lookin at me with curiosity. I couldn't help but take a step back under his and the others intense gazes.

We stayed like that for hours... or maybe it was just minutes. It was probably one of the most uncomforatble situations I had ever been in. I felt ready to die, and what was that smell?

"Is something burning?" Maybe that would put an end to this.

"MY COOKIES! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miguel screamed running back to the kitchen. It took all my mental and physical strength not to fall on the floor laughing.

Leos POV:

It kinda gave me the creeps when she mentioned the Utroms, they had left Earth three years ago, and had only been back for Casey and Aprils wedding, so how had she known about them?

"Leo, Mikey needs our help, turns out more than just the cookies burned." Don called to me, my feet took me to the kitchen, but my mind stayed where it was.

_'There is so much more to her than we __**all**__ thought, but how much more? What else are we going to discover? We don't know who she is, Master Splinter doesn't think Tyler is even her real name. Plus she was getting attacked by the Purple Dragons when we found her, we don't even really know what happened when we first met her, and last night? What was that about? And the way she fights, the weapons... pennies? Plus the dagger she had, I've never seen anything like it-'_

"LEO!" I jumped, turning my head to look at an annoyed Raph. "Geez, I've been trying to get yer attention for ever." He huffed

"Um, sorry, thinking. Watch'ya need?" I asked, twisting to fully look at him.

"You're holding the mixing bowl Mikey needs."

"I am?" I looked down to see a big plastic bowl in my hands. "Oops, sorry Mikey." I apologized, handing the cooking tool to my youngest brother. "Where'ed Tyler go?" I asked, turning to Don, who came over to stand next to me on my left.

"I blew up." came a respons to my right. I then turned again to see Tyler stepping out from the half shadow covering the kitchen door. "Do ya need somethin' Leo?" she asked me, walking over.

"You blew up?" I heard Mikey ask from across the kitchen.

"Old habbit, even after a year of unconsiousness I can't get rid of my little frazes." she replied, a small smirk gracing her features.

_'It's amazing how somethig so beautiful can be so mysterious, deadly, and unpridictable.' _

"Miguel, do you need help?" Tyler asked, right eyebrow raising up in question. I looked at my little brother to see an unbaked cookie sheet in his right hand, a hot cooked sheet in his left, him trying to open the oven with his foot, and a plate with a sandwich ontop of his head. Oh, and the cookie dough bowl wedged between his head and his left shoulder.

"Naw, I-I got it." right as he said that he lost his balance. Letting out a rather female shriek he fell toward the floor. Don and I tried to grab him, but he was too far, and it as happening too quick.

I closed my eyes, not really wanting to watch Mikey fall and most likey make a big mess, not to mention he'd most likely burn himself with the cookie sheet. I heard a grunt of effort, but not a cry of pain from being burned, or even of dismay from the mess that the dough would have made.

I opened my eyes, dropping my jaw in amazment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Don stareing in disbelief, and Raph -who was about to leave the kitchen- blinking in surprise.

The uncooked cookies had fallen on the floor, though somehow stayed on the sheet, Mikey had his hands over his eyes, waiting to fall on his face, his body was slumped over a half crouching body, Tyler. Her right leg was outstretched, most likely being used to balance, while her left leg was bearing the weight of both Tylers and Mikeys bodys. The mixing bowl had fallen into her right hand as it crossed over to the left side of her body, shaking slightly with the body it was attached to. It was what was in her left hand though, that had everyone stareing.

She was holding the hot cookie sheet, which was shaking more than anything else.

"Are ya guys just gonna stand there?" she asked, panting from the effort. In an instant we were all by her side, Raph grabbed Mikey, I grabbed the cookie dough and the hot cookie sheet, throwing it onto the counter almost as soon as I was holding it, and Don took Tylers left hand to examine it.

Raph had sat Mikey down at the table, sitting next to him. I took a seat on his other side, watching as Don tried to get Tyler to show him her hand.

"Tyler give me your hand."

"No."

"I need to look at it-"

"_No_."

"But it could be burned really bad!"

"I said _no!_"

"Tyler! Give me your hand." Don got fed up and jerked her hand toward him, and gasped.

Tylers POV:

I retracked my hand from Dons view and bolted for the door.

I myself had been shocked at the state of my hand, it was unbelivable. I ran to my room, forgetting to lock the door upon entering the pitch-black void, if only I new how much I would regret it later. Sitting in the corner of the room I cradled my left hand to my chest.

Stareing into the darkness, I wondered what had happened. I had known Mikey was going to fall, I had when I had done something similair to what he had been doing, and gotton a nastly burn from it, but I couldn't describe anything else. Well maybe I can.

One minute I'm watching him fall, in slow motion. The next, I'm under him, halting his fall and the mess it would have made. But the sheet, I hadn't felt anything, It hadn't hurt, hadn't burned, I don't even remember the weight of it and its contents. And how fast I had gotten to Mikey... how had I done that?

"What am I?" I held back the tears for a while, but as I thought, and thought, and thought, it rained and it poured, not stopping, not slowing, just going, going until I slept.

Back To Leos POV:

Donnie stared at the door, mouth agape, hands still infront of him as though he still had Tylers hands.

"Donnie? Whats 'rong bro?" Raph asked. He didn't answere, still stareing.

"Don, what's going on?" I pried. He closed his mouth, dropping his hands and turned to look at me.

"H-her hand, it was, _fine._"

A/N: Hopefully some turtle/bishops agent action in the next chapter.


	8. Death Or Agent M R?

Tylers POV:

I always regret falling asleep, especially when I cry myself to sleep. You see, I don't dream, well, I do, but I don't _see_ the dreams. Instead, I drawn them, in my sleep. That's why I have a stack of paper next to my bed, along with my old machanicle pencil.

It was rare for me to be able to actually see the images called dreams, and when I did it was hard to drawn them. Mostly because there's too much to drawn, often, as I've found out, that it's of the future, only, in the form of a nightmare.

Tonight I saw the future, and it was worthy of my fear.

..

I was standing on a rooftop, the Turtles, the guys, as I had come to think of them, were in the midst of battle on another rooftop, not far from mine own. But they where not the tutles I knew, they were children, children with weapons too big for them.

Their opponent, on the other hand, was big, unseen, and deadly. It was a female, her face blurred by shadows, but the rest perfectly visible. She was skinny, and taller than any man to walk the Earth, through it did not look so, since she was hunched over in a threatening posture. Her fingernails where long and red, stained with the blood of those she had hunted. Her weapons, daggers, guns, a rope she had around her neck she used to capture the turtles, where deadly, to say the least, and struck each of the guys with stunning ease. I tried to run to help them, but only succeeded in having the ground swallow my feet to my ankles. I watched as the turtle-tots were injured past the point of consiousness.

As they lay motionless, their attacker stepped out of the shadows, and I caught a brief glimps of her face, hidiously frightening. Her face was long and skinny, pointed at both the top and bottom, long fangs protruded from her gapeing mouth, her eyes where not glowing red, like the other creatures in my dreams, instead, they where a bright, but not glowing, purple.

Then, just as quickly as I had seen her face, it was gone, along with the rest of her. In her place stood, a tall, but short, girl. Not younger then thirteen, but no older the fifteen. She wore normal clothes, clothes that I had only seen once in my whole life, and on her face, a triamphant smirk, and it was a face I knew oh so well.

_'MADALYN!' _my dream self cried in astonishment. The figure looked around for the sorce of the shout, for the person who had called her name. But as she looked at me, the rooftop I was standing on crumbled, and as it fell, takeing me with it, I heard my name being called.

My _real _name.

..

..

I bolted up on my pile of blankets, makeing Rio jump and hiss, before he purred and nudged me with his head, trying to get me to pet him. But I was too scared.

What had my dream ment? Why had I dreamed of a face I had tried so hard to forget? Why had the turtles been children? Why-.

I let out a scream of fear as a shadow jumped infront of my face, red eyes burning holes in my soul. My head flew around the room. Their were so many, if they had been physical people, I probably would have died. That didn't mean I wasn't going to though.

I stood up, I had to get out, I had to get away from the shadows.

Had I been in the right state of mind, I would have realized that was impossible until the after effect wore off, but I wasn't. I was scared, and what does the average person do when they're scared? They run away.

I ran through the shadows, which moved out of the way. They never touched me, only hid any sorce of light and hope from my sight.

I reached for the door nob with my left hand, and this time, it did have eyes, evil red eyes, just like all the others. It left as I touched it, but not before it bit me. It was a horrible, burning feeling, _'No wait, that was the burn.'_ I ignored it, I had to get away.

I slid the door open as fast as I could, not bothering to close it, the shadows could move through solid objects. Subconsiously I was kicking myself for not locking the door. In my panicked state I couldn't kick a rock unless it was a shadow, much less unlock a door.

What I could do though, was move without a noise. I made absolutly no sound as I ran through the lair, blindly looking for the exit until I found it, and left the place I had come to call home. Plus someone calling someone else named Tyler?

Raphs POV:

After the incident earilier everythin' just kinda, stopped. We sat in the kitchen for hours, then ate dinner, watched T.V. untill 10:00, and then we all went to bed. Nothing special. We were all too wierded out.

I wasn't too sure 'bout my bros, but I didn't sleep very well, I was tired, but I had too much on my mind. It was 1:35 when I was finally able to fall asleep, but it was a light sleep. Which is why, I guess, I was able to here footsteps outside my door.

I bolted out of the hammock that I slept in, bearly catching a glimpse of the digital clock on my dresser. 3:03 a.m. Great, an hour and a half of sleep, I hope the guys outside are ready for a fight, cause they've most definetly got one.

Grabbing my sais I slid the door open with a bang, looking around for the intruders. All I saw was Tyler opening the lair door, and running out.

"What the shell? Tyler? What are ya doin'?" I yelled, not really worried about waking up the others. Tyler didn't stop, didn't slow down, infact, she seemed to speed up.

"Ty? Tyler? TYLER!" at this point I was running after her, my brothers joining me as they came out of their rooms.

"Raph, what are you doing? What's going on?" Leo asked as he ran up next to me.

"Tyler just ran out of the lair at three in the mornin', what do ya think I'm doin'?" I replied hotly as we ran through the door, Don pausing to close it, before he joined us in running through the sewers.

"Common, we have ta hurry if we dun't want to lose 'er." I yelled at my brothers, particularly Mikey, in frustration.

000000000000000.000000000000000

Tyler was fast, but not as fast as a ninja turtle. We were on her tail the whole way to street level.

Though once on street level, well, let's just say we're lucky she didn't cover the manhole.

"Where'ed she go?" I yelled into the cold Janurary air. There was snow everywhere, the full moon bearing down on it, makeing glisten and sparkle. Even at 3:00 am we should have been able to see her, what with her being in complete black. But we didn't.

"Up there!" Donnie yelled, pointing up. We all followed his finger, and... uh, Mikey nearly dropped dead in surprise.

She had climbed a fifty-foot ladder to the top of a five-story building in... thirty-five seconds.

"How the shell did she get up there?" Mikey cried looking up at the tall building.

I growled. "Who cares, we gotta find out what she's doin'!" I shouted, running over to the ladder I began to climb as Tyler disappeared over the edge of the roof. Shell, it's _cold._

On a rooftop across the street from the Turtles and Tyler:

"Sir, this is lookout 008 with news of the Turtles."

_Silence_...

**"I'm listening 008."**

"The Turtles have just emerged from the underground, they are heading South and are in persuit of an unkown-"

**"It is of no matter to me what they are doing lookout. Is that understood?"**

"Yes SIR!"

**"Good, now I suggest you get as far away from there as possible lookout, things will be getting very... violent."**

"Are you sending _her_ Sir?"

**"I know you are new, lookout, so I will be nice when I say this. It is no concern of yours whom I send to do my business. You have done your job, now let Agent M.R. do hers."**

"Yes Sir, Agent Bishop, sir." With that, the lookout ended the transmission, and watched as the Turtles flipped over rooftops, chasing after the young woman.

"For your sake Turtles, I hope you're as good as everyone says you are, you're going to need it."

Tylers POV:

_'What am I doing again?' _I asked myself

_'Running for your life.' _Replied my mind.

_'From what?'_ I stopped running, looking around, there was nothing besides cold, snow covered rooftops.

_'From the Shadows.'_ was the answere.

_'Ooooh. Did... did I forget to lock the door?'_

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath. I sighed. "Now I need to figure out where the lair is. Great." I turned fully around to head back the way I had come, to see the turtles a couple of rooftops away. _'They must've followed me.'_

I took slow steps, my overused legs complaining about the strain. I opened my mouth to call to them, since they were about to pass my rooftop by, but my the words froze in my throat, my heart flew a thousand miles, and I stared in fear.

With a sickening crack, Miguel fell to the ground, even from where I was I could see a small puddle of blood forming in the snow under his left shoulder.

"_MIKEY!"_ my own cry of fear was masked by those of his brothers. I watched as Raphael ran to his side, followed by Leo.

In his anger, Donnie had pulled out his staff, but from what I could tell, it had just been completley sliced in half. He let out a cry of pain as he was kicked in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby wall, sliding down unconsious.

_"DON!" _again My worry went unheard as Raphael charged at the shadowed figure, sais clanging as they met other metel weapons.

Now, I watched as Raphael was taken down, with a technique I thought I had made up. A make out, fake out, take out.

"How the shell!" I cried, useing one of the frazes I had heard from the turtles. Then Leo attacked. I could see the anger and fear in his eyes, I'm sure the other girl could too, but I couldn't see her. Her back was to me, Leo faceing me, Donnie across the roof, Mikey laying on the edge, and Raphael at Leo's feet, all so still, I would have thought they were apart of the roof.

"Who _are _you?" he screamed, avioding the move she had used on Raphael.

"Oh, Leonardo! You don't recongnize me!"

"We've met?"

"Briefly, but my employer said that that wouldn't matter!"

"Your employer?"

"Oh, I thought you would be a challenge! With the way everyone talks about you around the base, I thought collecting you and your brothers would be worthy of my talents. I guess I was wrong." She laughed girlishly, a laugh that could be heard for miles, and one I thought I would never hear again.

"What is your name!" Leo yelled, thrusting his sword at the girl.

"Oh, very well." she laughed at Leos attempts to defeat her as she used more of my own moves to take him out.

"When you scream my name," A knee to the gut, "pleading for me to stop," a dead leg, "beging for me to end your life," a blow to his right shoulder. "You may call me," a shove to the ground, as he fell unconsious, _"Death."_

Lookout 008's POV:

I had never seen Agent M.R. fight, course not, I was new, just a couple of months on the job. I told Agent Bishop that I was twenty-five, I'm not even twenty yet. I'm just tall and good at acting really.

I had seen a lot of fighting over the course of my nineteen years of life, but nothing like _her._ She was increadible, not even the turtles had stood a chance.

From what I had gathered, Agent M.R., known to her enimies as Death, was only 14 or 15. Her family had fallen victum of an alien attack, well, not so much of an attack as a simple car crash... that was caused by aliens, it's complicated.

So all of her family members and her god-parents had been killed in the crash, excluding a six-year-old cousin that had stayed home sick. She had survived the crash, having flown out her open window from lack of a seatbelt. Bishop had found her, did some research, and took her back to base. He told all the troops it was because he needed to start a privet spy force, but I've heard rumors he took her in out of sympathy. Because apperently he lost his family through an alien prevoked inciedent.

He'll kill me if he ever finds out I thought that, I heard he could read minds... I bet it's true.

Tylers POV:

I had hid behind a wall when the girl known as Death had looked in my direction, I couldn't rescue the guys if I too was caught. I slowly made my way onto the roof of the other building, just bearly makeing out a coversation.

"This is Agent M.R. reporting in. Turtles have been KO'd, standing by for pickup." almost as soon as she had finished a big, space ship-chopper-thingy rose up on the opposite end of the rooftop and lowered a door which covered the gap between it and the roof.

_'How do people not notice that?'_ I asked myself. It was _huge_, nearly as big as a normal-everyday house!

"I hate stupid people." I whispered.

"Yeah me too." My heart skipped a beat at the answere and I looked around, relaxing when I realized it was just Death talking to one of the soldiers.

"Anyway, Commander!" She looked around, spoting who she was looking for and walking over to them.

"Yes Agent?" The tall man asked while turning to look at the young woman.

"Are the turtle secured?"

"Yes Miss."

"Good, then you shall be going, and I will be off, I don't really want to encounter the rat that is rumored to not be far from the turtles."

"You're not comeing Miss?"

"My orders are to stay and keep tabs on certin... things. You'ers are to return to base and make sure the turtles come to no harm," I could almost hear the smirk in her voice, " that is not encouraged by Agent Bishop, that is."

My eyes widend. _'Looks like I'm going on a plane ride.'_ I stealthily made my way to the ship, diving over the edge of the builing and grabing the ladder, hiding from view of the people both on the roof and in the ship.

I watched as the Commander and some soldiers walked across the door. As the last person borded the flying house the door began raising.

"It's now or never Tyler." I told myself, and jumped. Fliping, twisting, and spinning, until I landed perfectly inside the ship. "Oh gosh, that _hurt._" I gasped as I grabbed my leg, and knee... I hate pain.

I stood up slowly, looking around and just barely catching a glimps of of a foot going around the corner. I walked after it, peeking around the corner I was met by the sight of a door, an opened door.

Inside was what looked like a control room, with four beds in it, and on them were the turtles. I couldn't get them out with all the gards, not by myself. _'I'm gonna need to find out where we're going.'_ I looked further into the room, directly at the screen infront of the door.

"Washington State!" I covered my mouth, ducking back around the corner. Not bothering to see if anyone had heard, I stepped on something and boosted myself to the ceiling, clinging onto a beam and swinging my legs up with me, just intime to avoid being spotted too.

"I know I heard something!" said the first one to come around the corner.

"I didn't! Come on Blake! One of the turtles is wakeing up!"

"Oh, alright, but if there is someone onboard, you get to take the blame."

"Deal, now come on!"

"I'm comeing." with that they left. Hearing the door close behind them, I decided to find someplace comforatable. It was going to be a long ride.

..

A/N: It's pronounced double 0 8, not zero zero eight.

P.S. _Make Out, Fake Out, Take Out=_ Grab wrists of opponent, bring bodies close: _Make Out._ Knee them in stomach: _Fake out._ When they bend over, hit pressure point midway between the bottom of the ear and the spine: _Take out._


	9. A dream? What the SHELL?

Leo's POV:

So Death was her name, now I remember where we had met. Odly, it was when we had stopped Tyler from destroying the city.

Bishops men had showed up, along with the Cyber Shredder and the foot, in the middle of our fight with the Purple Dragons, claiming how we had stolen a piece of important alien tech. She had been among them, taking out every Dragon that dared to charge at Bishop. _Bishop_, Oh no.

"So, you're awake." I turned to look at the approching figure. He was tall, old looking, and had a scare running across his left eye with an eye patch.

"Where are we?" I asked baring my teeth.

"Hmm, Michelangelo, do you want to tell your brother?" I turned to see Mikey looking at me, his bullet wound had been wrapped up, much to my relief.

"Umm, bro, probably best if ya don't know."

Needless to say, that didn't make me feel much better. I turned back to the Commander.

"Oh, alright. We're going to, or rather, are in Washington State, our temporary base of opperations." he said with a smirk.

My jaw dropped. Washington? We were never going to get back home! What would happen to Splinter?

Tylers POV:

It had been about five hours before I heard a guard saying that we were nearly to the base.

I had walked around the ship for a little while, not getting spotted at all for some reason, before finding a good place to call a hiding spot.

It was here that I found out that three of the turtles had woken up. I guessed It was Raphael who was still out, after all, I had desighned the Take Out to _take out_ my enemies.

With a sharp jolt, I came to realize we had landed at our destination.

Looking around, I slowly stood up from behind the metel box I had used to hide myself.

"...tell Agent Bishop that I am here, and that I brought him a small present." I whipped around at the sound of voices behind me. Looking around, I decide it would be best to go back into hideing, so I hid in the metel box, which was open for some reason.

I cracked the top open as two figures walked by, four medical beds in tow... floating.

"Great, this must be like, area 51 or something." I whispered to myself. I watched as three pairs of frantic eyes slid past my hiding place, all going on to the next with no realization that I was here. Raph was indeed the only one not awake, big surprise.

The door to the ship slowly opened as the passengers continued to walk. _'As soon as they're out of sight, I'll go after the Turtles-'_

"Don't forget the highly explosive bombs!" The commander shouted over his shoulder at the last moment.

I just bearly held in a cry of surprise as the crate I was in lurched forward. Looking around, I turned my head to see a sign on the other side of the crate. Written in big, bold letters it said: **CAUTION! BOMBS WILL EXPLODE UPON SUDDEN CONTACT!**

Curse you fate and your stupid jokes.

0000000000000000.0000000000000000

I had always dreamed of seeing the inside of a secret agents base, my sisters and I used to pretend we were some, dressing up in my dads trenchcoat, useing a briefcase, ect. 'Course, I had never thought I actually _would_, nevermind sneaking into one. It was beyond cool.

I had kept the lid open, memorizing each and every turn, and when the crate took a different route than the Turtles and the Commander, I spotted a number. **SCIENCE LAB 3; HALLWAY 24.** Unforntunatly, it took about ten minutes for the crate to get to a place where I could get out.

I had been aiming for a quick get in, get the turtles, get out. Not being spotted, not needing to fight, nothing. However, there was one point that I knew I had to get out, or risk being caught anyway. So, pushing the lid off the crate, and nearly giving the guy pushing it a heart attack, I rendered the guy unconsious with a swift blow to the head.

"Okay, science lab 3..." I looked back at the guy on the floor, seeing a lot of exposed black cloth. Bending over, I ripped off a strip. I couldn't risk being recognized, after all, I was supposed to be dead, and my death was no small thing. I also stole his black gloves, which fit rather nicely.

Now having something akin to a ninja mask, with only my eyes showing since my bangs hid my forhead, and gloves to hide my finger prints, I silently made my way to Hallway 24, Lab 3, the turtles.

Raphs POV:

What the shell happened? How had she beaten me? What the shell was that move? And why couldn't I move my arms?

"So, the last of the turtles is finally awake?" _No way._

"Bishop?" my eyes popped open at the sound of a voice I had hopped I had heard the last of.

"Yes Raphael, I'm back." he chuckled, stepping out from the shadows.

"Hey Raph," I turned my head from Bishop to look at Mikey. "You've out for a while, we were starting to wonder if you were gonna wake up." He laughed weakly. His bullet wound didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes, and now that you are all awake, let's get down to business." he leaned forward, his nose nearly touching my beak. "Where. Is. The Shadow Slave." he growled.

"...?" He obviously didn't like my answere.

Slamming both of his hands on either side of my head, he growled.

"Tell me, or Leonardo is the first one on the disection table." he threatened, standing up straight with a dark smirk on his lips. Instinctively my eyes slid over to my brother, who looked just as confused as I felt.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." I snarled.

"Oh, but you do know." he turned around slowly, grabbing something beyond my point of view. "You see, what you have in your posession is beyond what your small minds could dream, more dangerous than you could ever imagine. So you will give it to me, wether you want to or not." He still had his back to me, but I could see him picking something up from the tray infront of him.

"There's just one small fact yur ignorin'," I stated, convinced he wasn't listening. "I dun't even know what a _'Shadow Slave' _is."

"Problem with that is," he whipped around, shining a bright red light in my eyes. "There are traces of the Shadow Slaves energy on all of you." He let the machine fall to his side, leaving me blinking rapidly. "You, in particular."

Putting the gun-like scanner thing in a pocket in his trenchcoat, he turned around, picking something else up off the tray and walking over to Leo.

"However, if you won't willingly tell me where the Shadow Slave is, I could always," He dangled something sharp over Leos chest, makeing him gasp and Don, Mikey and me cring. "Encourage you to tell me." Pushing a botton, the blade began a slow, circulare motion above Leos plastron.

"No! I told you! I dun't know what it is!"

"Hmmm, well, we'll just see about that." Leo let out a pained cry as the sharp tool bit into him.

"Leo!"

Tylers POV:

I had just entered Science lab 3 whe a scream reached my ears. Running over, I was shocked to see Leo screaming in pain. Instantly my eyes fell upon the figure causing his pain. A tall man in a trenchcoat, his back was faceing me, but I didn't need to see his face to know he was most likely enjoying Leonardo's pain.

I never liked people that found joy in someone elses pain.

Tightening the mask around my face, I narrowed my eyes, and dove into the attack.

Back to Raph POV:

In a black and white blur, Bishop was sent to the ground, the scapple- I think- was sent flying through the air to be caught by the hand of... someone I hadn't even thought would be here.

"Hello boys, did'ja miss me?" Tyler asked, the bottom half of her face covered by a peice of black cloth and gloves on her hands.

"Tyler?" My brothers and I all called out at the same time.

"Tyler, hmmm, interesting name for a girl." Bishop stated flatly, standing up and faceing his opponent.

"Yes, yes it is." she laughed, almost light-heartedly.

"And, might I ask, how _exactly_ did you infultrate my base?"

"Ooooo, _exactly, _such a big word, I'm surprised you know such a _big _word, Mr. Bishop." I could hear the smirk in her voice. I could also see Bishops annoyed expression.

"Way to go Ty!" Mikey cheered.

"Tyler," Leo shouted at her, fear evident in his voice. "Be careful! You have no idea who Bishop is and what he's capable of!"

"He's quite right, young lady. You have no idea-"

"Agent Bishop- Human, Male, 200 lbs, Height: 6'2, Designation: John Bishop. A U.S. soldier during the early 19th century, your life was changed forever when, for unknown reasons, you were abducted by Gray Aliens while fighting in the Battle of New Orleans. After being experimented on, you escaped back to the battlefield. What exactly the experiments entailed is unknown, although it is speculated that they are at least partly responsible for your longevity and enhanced strength. Marked by the experience, you have since dedicated your life to staving off alien invasion." Tyler rattled, makeing all of us stare and Bishops jaw drop.

It was so silent, a pin could have been heard dropping, so it wasn't a big surprise when we heard a suttle beeping.

Reaching into his pocket, Bishop pulled out the scanner, red, green, and blue lights flashing madley.

"It's- it's not possible!" he gasped, succesfully directing all pairs of eyes on the girl standing in the centre of the room. It was her reaction to this, however, that caught my attention.

The Tyler I had grown to know would have been completely intimidated by the sudden amount of attention, but this one, this was what we had reffered to as _it._ She just stood there, her eyes a deep balck, unlike the other time she had done this, a gentle red glow surrounding her slim figure.

"Tyler?"

"A-a _female Shadow Slave?"_ Bishop cried.

**"Yes, a female is what I am, "males are kinda bland. "** it was Tyler speaking, but with a strange voice.

"I've, never heard of such a thing!"

**"You humans are funny, you think you know so much. You know nothing, the universe, you have yet to touch." **she rattled, I had no idea what to say, but something was wrong, not just the fact the Tyler was, was it a shadow slave? No, everything seemed to be... moveing, shifting.

Before I could fully grasp what was going on the straps keeping us on the tables were replaced by... something resembleing a snake, but not quite.

Jumping off the table, I looked around, only to see I was alone.

_**"My species are the Shadows Slaves," **_Tylers voice rang through the empty room, which was growing darker every second. _**"a noble race, through and through loyall and brave." **_The room went dark until there was just a single beam of light sorrounding me.

_**"But I am not like my brothers, I am what they call: **__**The Other.**__**"**_ ths shadows around me slowly crept through the barrier of light, untill they covered my feet.

_**"While they all bow down and allow themselfs to be controlled, I fight, I take over **_**I **_**control, I do things untold."**_ I couldn't move my feet, all I could do was watch as the shadow slowly crept up my legs.

_**"Now, I'm on Earth. It will bow to me, and I will destroy you. Just you wait and see."**_ As the shadows climbed over my head, the floor beneth me gave way.

I felt wind rush past me as the ground swollowed me up, pitching me into a dark voide. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the darkness was gone.

Now I was standing at the base of a tall hill. Behind me and on both sides there was nothing but grass, but beyond the hill, a vast space of water, as far as the eye could see. The sun setting on the horizon, sillouetting the hill.

At the top of the hill, stood a figure. She, like the hill, was covered in shadow, but her voice was unmistakable.

_"RAPHAEL!" _Tyler, her voice was echoy, like she was far away. I squinted to see her, she was in her normal clothes, looking down at me with blazeing white eyes, though no red. I couldn't see the bottom of her face, since it had a black cloth over it.

I stared as the sun set, it looked like the hill caught fire, and beyond it the water glistened, then disappeard. In it's place, was a battle field. Bodies littered the ground, building caught fire, Tylers eyes darkened to an evil black, the red glow so bright it blinded me.

_"Raphael?" _I spun around to see Tyler standing behind me, not three feet away. Her hair was drawn back into a ponytail, her bangs mostly covering her right eye. The mask had dissapeared, along with her usuall outfit. Instead she had a black tanktop and black martial art pants that were big and a lighht fabric that came together at the bottom in a bunch, her shoes were the same though. But all the weapons she had, I hadn't thought it possible to carry so many.

Swords, daggers, sais, a bo staff, nunchucks, a gun, her pennies, her special dagger, bow and arrows, even an ax and I think I see a hammer. It was what was on the exposed skin that caught my attention though. Open wounds, still bleeding, still fresh, countless scares ran under them. It looked like she had just immerged from a deadly battle.

"Tyler?" I looked behind me too see the figure ontop of the hill gone, the ocean and sunset had returned. "But how-"

_"There is not time, she will awaken soon, much too soon."_ though she stood right infront of me, her voice still sounded distant, like she wasn't fully there.

"What do you mean, who's wakein' up?" I cried. I had had some pretty nasty days, but today took the cake, and I was getting sick of it.

_"I cannot say-" _

"Why! Why can't you flippen tell me?"

_"I am bound!"_ she screamed, while holding up her wrists. On them were think, silver chains, connecting in the center, then going down to wrap around her ankles, and back up to her neck. How had I missed that?

"What-?"

_ "There is no time! The Cyber Utrom is casting a charm! He is wakeing her! He has no idea what he's going! He will destroy the __**PLANET!**__"_

"I don't understand! What Utrom? Who is he wakeing up?"

_"The Cyber Shredder! You must Stop him, Raphael!"_

"The Shredder?"

_"Please Raphael! Please stop him! It __**HURTS!**__ He's hurting meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _ The last part was obviously screamed, but it was quiet, her voice was getting fainter, like she was moveing away, or... **falling!**

We were falling, the world looked like it had been turned upside down. Now, instead of standing on the soft grass, we were both falling into the glowing yellows and purples of the sunset staind sky.

Then, quick as lightening, there was a splash, soon after I felt freezing water engolf me sorrounding and choking me. Air bubbles flew past my open eyes, and beyond them, sinking away from me, was Tyler.

Her eyes were half lidded as she stared up at me, bubbles floating from her open mouth, her body was completely lax. I had to get her to the surface she was going to drown. Slowly, I reached toward her, trying to grab her and pull her back to the surface, all invain. The chains binding her wrists made it impossible for her to grab my hand, and made her sink faster and further than me.

_"Tyler!" _I screamed through the water as I watched Tylers eyes slowly close, she was dieing!

Suddenly- might I add: with no warning at all- I felt arms wrap around my waist, pulling me to the surface. I kicked my legs, thrashing around in the water, trying to get away. I had to get Tyler.

As soon as I had escaped the grasp of my captor, wanting to see who it was, I flew around, causing a whirlpool of bubbles as I did, and nearly opened my mouth again.

It _was _Tyler. She was in her normal clothes, her hair floating around her face, wich carried the look of fear.

Without hesitation, she reached for my hand. Grasping it, she pulled me toward the surface, kicking her legs effortlessly.

I looked back down through the water, the only thing I saw were the chains lying abandond at the sea floor, not even so much as a hand lay anywere near it.

I looked back up at the Tyler holding my hand, her gaze was fixed on me, her brown eyes burning holes in my soul.

_"Beware the Shadows."_ was all she said, as her face dissapeared in a flurry of bubbles.

..

I broke the surface, and it was dark, very dark. I was soked in cold water, rubbing my arms, it was freezing. I felt someone next to me, turning my head, I fell backwards with a cry of surprise as my face came beak-to-nose with Tyler.

I landed hard on the floor, gasping at the sudden impact. Looking around, I realized I was in my room.

"10."

"Wha'?" Eyes adjusting to the dark, I looked infront of me to see Tyler looking at me from under my hammoch, crouching down with her head cocked slightly to the right side.

"Shadows, you have 10 Shadows in your room." _'Beware the Shadows.'_ the words rang through the space between my ears.

"What are 'Shadows'?" I asked Tyler , after all, she had been the one that warned me 'bout 'em, even if it was just a dream.

", my after effect, it's what I named them." her eyes narrowed slightly in the dark. "Why?"

"Huh, oh, no reason." I quickly responded. She looked like she was going to object to it, but I really didn't want to talk about it, so I asked her a _really _**good **question.

"What were ya doin' in my room again?" she looked down at the question, hugging something to her chest that I hadn't notice before.

"Umm, Tyler, do... do you sleep ... with a teddy bear?" she looked up at the question.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" she asked, looking at me accusingly.

"No! Nothing!" '_just that I thought you were kinda cool... before now.' _

We stared at each other for a while, willing the other one to break the silence, but niether of us wanting to. Finally, I gave in.

"So, uh, what's 'is name?" I asked, nodding to the bear trapped in her iron grip.

"Mr. Snuggles." she muttered, bowing her head. All I could do was stare and think _'What the shell?'_

"Right, um, what- what are ya in my room for?"

"I... was scared." I looked at her blankly... she had come to me, for help?

"And, you came here?"

"It's not like I tried to! I forgot to lock the door to my room, and, I always try to run away when I wake up! I try not to! But I'm always so dilusional when I first wake up! I'll go to the only person that I think can help! I-"

"Ok, ya can stop right there." crawling under my hammock, I stood up, and stretched my back before offering her a hand. I had absolutly no idea what I was doin'. "C'mon, get up." she slowly grabbed it. Hauling her to her feet, I climed into my bed, pulling her in after me.

It didn't need to be bright for me to know she was probably red as a tomato.

"W-what are ya doin'?" she asked timidly as I pulled her down to lay on my chest.

Grabbing the offensive teddy bear still in Tylers grasp, I dumped him over the edge of the hammoch.

"Hey!" she protested, pushing off my chest and leaning over me to try and retrieve her stuffed animal.

Putting my hand on her shoulder, I pulled her back down.

"Tell ya what, tonight, I'm yur Mr. Snuggles." I was way too tired to stay awake, and I knew that if I didn't do something dirastic, I'd have to, but there was no way I was sleeping with a teddy bear in my bed. I'm just glad Mikey wasn't here to witness this.

After a minute I felt her relax against my plastron, her hand coming up to rest next to her face.

We layed like that for what felt like hours, niether of us falling into the much needed sleep. Just when I thought I was going to go insane from lack of both noise and sleep, I heard a gentle sound. Tyler was humming a song.

"What is that?" the humming stopped as I felt her head leave my chest.

"A song." she answered.

"What song?"

"Just a song I used to listen to."

"What's it called?"

"Doesn't matter." she layed her head back down.

"Why wouldn't it matter?" I asked, nudging her with the arm I had wrapped around her.

"Because you wouldn't like it." she said flatly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Try me." I gave a small smirk. Tyler may like poetry, reading writing, teddy bears, but there was noooo way she would-

"There's traffic in the sky

And it doesn't seem to be getting much better

There's kids playing games on the pavement

Drawing waves on the pavement

mmmhm," I take it back.

"Shadows of the planes on the pavement

mmmhm

Its enough to make me cry

But that don't seem like it would make it feel better

Maybe its a dream and if I scream

It will burst at the seams

This whole place will fall to pieces

And then they'd say...

Well how could we have known?

I'll tell them it's not so hard to tell

nanana

If you keep on adding stones

Soon the water will be lost in the well

mmmhm

Puzzle pieces in the ground

But no one ever seems to be digging

Instead they're looking up towards the heavens

With their eyes on the heavens

mmmhm

There are shadows on the way to the heavens

mmmhm

It's enough to make me cry

But that don't seem like it would make it feel better

The answers could be found

We could learn from digging down

But no one ever seems to be digging

Instead they'll say...

Well how could we have known?

I'll tell them it's not so hard to tell

nanana

If you keep on adding stones

Soon the water will be lost in the well

mmmhm

Words of wisdom all around

But no one ever seems to listen

They're talking about their plans on paper

Building up from the pavement

mmmhm

There are shadows from the scrapers on the pavement

mmmhm

It's enough to make me sigh

But that don't seem like it would make it feel better

The words are all around

But the words are only sounds

And no one ever seems to listen

Instead they'll say

Well how could we have known?

I'll tell them it's really not so hard to tell

nanana

If you keep on adding stones

Soon the water will be lost in the well, lost in the well

mhmm."

About halfway through the song I had started to feel drowsy, but determined to hear the song end, I had stayed awake. Though the fact that Tyler was falling asleep showed through at least twice through the song.

Now that she was breathing peacfully on my chest, I felt sleep sneaking it's way out from the corners of my mind, and this time, I gladly accepted it's offer of darkness. And at the moment, any thoughts of my previous dream forgotten and discarded..._ 'along with Mr. Snuggles.' _I thought with a satisfied smirk.

A/N: I do **NOT **own the song, _Jack Johnson: Traffic in The Sky._ Love eet! X3


	10. 10: 9: 8 More

Raphs POV:

I woke up to feel something rather heavy on my chest, and for a second I was going to throw it off. However, upon opening my eyes I saw Tyler, and nearly yelled at her. Luckly, last nights... disturbing memories came back before I did anything dirastic.

_'I still can't believe she sleeps with a stuffed teddy bear...' _Looking down at her, I realized she was only laying on the left half of my chest... so what was on the right?

Turning my head, I growled as I was met by the sight of two big, green cat eyes.

"Oh, and I suppose you have nightmares too?" I asked him grudingly, I had never liked this cat.

_"Meow."_ I set my head back down, decideing that as long as Tyler was here, why not her cat? I was also feeling too lazy to do anything about it.

I pulled my right arm out from under Rio, makeing him fall from my chest and onto my side. Resting my head on it, I began to think about my dream... what the shell had it been about?

It had all been so real, and, I had seen it from both mine, Leo's and Tyler's point of views... I knew things I wouldn't have if it had been all my point. Madalyn Ross, that's one question figured, except it leads to more. How does Tyler know her? What was that move that Tyler thought she had made up? Why hadn't she recognized her if she knew her?

I think it was one of the worst dreams I had ever had... but the last part, what had that been about? I had realized it was a dream when the floor gave out, but the hill? The water? _Tyler?_

_'...she will awaken soon...'_

_ 'I am bound!"_

_ '...much too soon...'_

_ 'The cyber Shredder is casting a charm!'_

_ 'You must stop him!'_

_ 'He will destroy the planet!'_

_'Beware the shadows'_

"Beware the shadows..." Tyler had said last night that I had had 10 shadows in my room, but why would her after effect be in my room?

And who the heck was 008?

I felt a set of claws dig into my side, making me jump. Refraneing from blowing the roof off my bed room, I reached down and grabbed the cat by my side by the scruff of the neck, dumping him over the same as Mr. Snuggles, earning me a hiss. _'How the shell did he get in here anyway?'_

"Stupid cat." I had always been more of a dog person, while Mikey had wanted a cat named Clunk, I wanted a dog named Scout, or maybe Toby...

I felt Tylers head move and than lift, her breathing increasing slightly. Looking down, I was met by her big brown eyes... and a slightly red face with a look of pure confusion on it.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face.

"Sleep well?" I asked, making her blink. She turned her head to the left, then the right, then back to me.

"Sleep?" she asked me, her voice kind of hoars.

"Yeah, sleep, it's what normal people do." she blinked at me again, slowly, she got up onto her knees, one on one side of me while the other was between my legs, her hair falling around her face. It was actually really pretty, it was all wavey, sorta, curled...

Now on her knees, she lifted up her right arm, pulling down the sleeve, on her wrist was a watch.

Her eyes got even bigger as she caught sight of the time.

"It's six thirty!" she gasped.

"Yep."

"But I never sleep past Three!"

"Wow, you got issues."

"Not like that! I mean, I always wake up at three, not matter what!"

"Well ya did wake up at three, ya just went back ta sleep."

"Back... to... sleep?"

I sighed, bringing my hand up over my eyes. _'Why was it so hard for her to grasp?'_

Tyler's POV:

I had gone back to sleep? How did that happen? I never go back to sleep! I've tried everything in the past! Music, T.V., switching positions, switching blankets, drawing, reading, counting sheep/stars, eating, nothing worked! How, in the entire universe, had cuddleing with _Raphael_ helped? Was I more tired than usual? W-was...

"I got nothin'." I said outloud.

"Good, I guess, now," I watched as Raphael rose from his relaxed position to face me. "Get off." he finished.

It was really hard to hold in the cry of surprise as he rocked the hammoch, causing me to fall. Hitting the floor was not what I really considered the beginning of a good day.

I decided I'd be lazy and just layed there for a minute, It wasn't often I let myself lolygag, and the floor felt exeptionaly soft at the moment. I heard a sigh from above as Raphaels feet landed next to my head.

"What are ya doin'?" He asked. Huh, my mum used to ask me that a lot.

"Being lazy." I gave him the same answere I gave her, smirking into the floor.

"Well not on my floor, get off."

Sighing, I sat up rubbing my most likely bruised face with my left hand, and hissed from the unexpected pain.

Pulling my hand away, I looked down, both surprised and horrified at what I found.

I guess it was the burn I had gotten yesterday, that hadn't shown up. Only, instead of the red-pinkish that burns usually are, I guess it looked like a second digree burn, worse still, it went all the way across my palm and up to the tips of my fingers. How hot had that pan _been?_

"Ow, owowowowowow ow." I hissed, barring my teeth and holding my hand tightly against my chest. Looking up, I saw Rapael kneeling next to me, eyes arrowed in question. _'Eyes?'_ He didn't have his bandana on, nor his knee pads, only his elbows had their usuall wear.

"Tyler!"

"Huh?" I asked, as sound slowly walked over to my ears. I must've zoned out.

"Geeze, it's like takin' to Mikey. Let me see yur hand."

"It's just a small burn from yesterday, nothin' big." He narrowed his eyes further, this time in suspision.

"Don said ya weren't burned."

"Well I was." I pulled my hand closer, knowing where he was going to take that.

"Well then, lem'me see." called it.

"No." I stared into his eyes, hopeing my amount of confience would be enough to make him leave me alone. It was, but I can't say I liked the fact.

"Fine, dun't show me." I looked at the ground, my hand did hurt, _a lot. _Pulling it away from my chest, I placed it infront of the ready-to-leave turtle. Watching as he grabbed my hand, I winced as pain flared through my arm.

"Ow." I muttered, slightly twichting my arm.

"Hold still." He growled, tugging my hand closer, makeing me growl.

"It would be easier if you would stop _hurting me._" immediatly his grip losened. Looking up I was met by a look of concentration on his face. He looked like he actually cared that I was in pain.

"If yur gonna stare, at least tell me what yur thinkin'." feeling the blood rush to my face, I looked back to my hand as I felt a particularly nasty shock.

Unkowingly, I began sucking my tougue, my own little way of copping with pain and stress, even though I tried not to do it.

"Ya better not start cryin' on me."

"Huh?" realizing it probably looked like my bottom lip was trembling, I opened my mouth, sticking my toungue out and biting it. "Oh, sorry. No, I'm not gonna cry."

"Then what was that?" He looked up from my hand, obviously devoiding his full attention to my answere. Unkowingly tightening his grip on my hand.

"Me, copeing with the pain of my hand, which is currently hurting a lot more than it should." Catching onto my hint, Raphael let go of my hand. Standing up, he walked over to the desk that had the rest of his gear.

Once done, he walked back over to me, since I had made no effort to move.

"C'mon, I'm no medical expert, but I know enough to tell you yur gonna need a bandage." He looked down at me, extending a hand to help me up.

Gladly exepting the help, I was quickly hauled to my feet, standing still for a moment from the dizziness of getting up too quick.

"Hurry up, I really dun't want ya in my room while I'm not here." rolling my eyes, I slowly followed, my knee deciding to act up at the moment.

"And I thought I was a turtle."

"Shut up."

Leos POV:

Don and I were in the kitchen when Raph walked into the room, quickly followed by non other than Tyler.

"Well, that's somethin you don't see everyday." Don mused outloud. "What on Earth convinced _you_ to come out _here_, Tyler?" He asked, walking over.

"You act like it's amazing to see something out of the ordinery." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Even 'round here we have somewhat of a relitive schedule." He countered.

"Yeah, yeah. So, where's Miguel?" she asked, looking around the room.

"He stayed up late playing video games, I'd be surprised if he woke up before ten." I answered, being the only one knowing that since the others had gone to bed before me.

"Well who's gonna make us our mournin' chow?" Raph asked, sitting down next to me.

"Guess we're gonna need to make it ourselfs." Don muttered, walking over to the stove.

"Don, do you even know how to use the stove?" Raph called over to him, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I built it, so it can't be any harder than that."

0000000000000000.00000000000000000

Tylers POV:

For two, painfully- even more painful than my hand- slow hours, I watched as the Turtles attempted to make themselfs breakfast.

Now I was no expert, my sister had been the cook, but it was so hard not to tell them that they were doing it wrong. Miguel still hadn't come down, so I was stuck with watching them butcher breakfast from the table.

"No Don! I didn't want the eggs scrambled, nevermind _burned._"

"Hey guys, how much rice does Mikey normally put into the rice-cooker?"

"Where is the flour?"

"How the shell does he peel the apple pairs?"

"Don yur pancakes are burning."

"Shell!"

Covering my eyes with my hand, I listened as complete caose continued, makeing my head throb.

"Uh, Don, is it s'posed to do that?"

Bringing my hand away from my face, I was met by the sight of a pan on the stove catching on fire.

"AH! Leo! Quick, grab some water!"

"That'll only make it worse!"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

Ok, that was it.

"Everyone! Just, away from the stove." Standing up, I walked over and grabbed a towl, running it under the tap water, I put the wet cloth over the current camfire, bringing down its wild blaze.

"Tyler-" Don began.

"Just, go sit down." I instructed him, jesterig toward the table. While Don and Rapheal went to sit, Leo stayed.

"Leo..." I said threateningly. That got 'im to go.

"Now, be patient while I clean up." I called over my shoulder to the three at the table. Being wary of my guaze covered hand, I threw away the epicaly failed attempts at cooking a meal, and got out the ingredients for one of my favorites: Sausage, egg, and cheese muffins. With a nice fruit smoothie.

000000 40 min. later 000000

"Mmmm~. What smells so good?" I felt the three pairs of eyes that had been watching me like vultures turn to see Miguel walking in, a yawn soon following his question.

"So the last turtle decides to join the living." I smirked, watching as the blender mercilessly shredded the fruit within its belly. Chuckling slightly, I wondered for the millionth time what was wrong with me.

"Mikey, bro, yur just in time for breakfast." I heard Raphael call to his brother.

"You guys havn't eaten yet?" I heard astonishment in his voice, apperently he didn't know his family would be lost without him when it came to cooking.

Pouring the contents of the blender into five cups, I walked over to the table.

"I dun't know if ya knew, Miguel, but without you cooking breakfast, yur bros would have cold cereal every mornin' with a side of tea." I chuckled, sliding the cups across the table top to all of them.

"Drink up boys, the miffins'll be done any-" I was cut off by a rather loud beeping. "Nevermind." Walking over and crouching, I pulled out a knife and opened the oven, sticking the knife into one of the egg muffins, I deemed them done when the knife came out clean.

"Perfect." Walking over to the table, and bringing a spatula with me, I plopped two onto each of their plates, then on my own, and still saveing a couple for Master Slinter... just in case.

I watched the turtles eagerly, waiting to see what they thought of the firt meal I had cooked in a year. Not catching on, they all stared back, all except Miguel.

"Wow Ty, this is good." I let a relieved smile creep on to my face. It always made me feel human when I got praise for something I did.

Picking up one of my Muffin, I quickly took a bite, relishing in the pleasure of a warm, cooked meal. Man, and I had thought my cooking stunk...

Leo's POV:

Not a minute after we had finished our meal, Master Slinter walked in, looking like he had just woken up. Looks like we all had a late start.

"Greetings my sons," spoting Tyler sitting next to Don, he smiled, causing a small smile of my own to show. It had been a pleasant morning with Tyler at the table with us. "And to you, Miss Elliott."

"Good morning sensei." I replied out of habbit, along with my brothers.

"Hello Master Splinter." Tyler said after us, her straight posture bending a bit, the smile on her face also lessening. However, I seemed to be the only one that noticed.

Quickly regaining her composure, she smiled brightly at my father.

"Would you like some food, Splinter? There's more than enough for you to have some." she offered, looking like she was... well, a different person.

"Yes, perhaps something to eat would be best." I watched as he went over to the stove, picking up one of the egg muffins and takeing a bite.

"So Tyler, you were saying?" I asked, turning back to her.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah... umm, what was I saying?" pulling a very forgetfull face, she stared at the kitchen door, makeing me just a _little_ worried.

"Oh, I remember. True story: A white horse jumped over a tower and landed on a priest who immediately disappeared from the landscape. Where did this take place?"

We all sat for a moment, trying to figure out the riddle. _'A white horse jumped over a tower and landed on a priest who immediately disappeared from the landscape. Where did this take place? True story?'_

Master Splinter watched quietly from the other side of the kitchen, picking up a cup of smothie and drinking slowly.

"I got nothin'." Raph was the first one to give up, riddles wearn't his thing.

"Another dimension?" Don guessed, not really trying to answer right.

"Ha! If only, **True story: I went to another dimension.**" Tyler laughed, dropping her chin on the table and looking expectantly at me.

Looking right back at her, I racked my brain for the answer, and failed.

"Sorry, but I have no idea." I sighed, leaning back in my chair. At my confession, all eyes turned to the only one still in the game: Mikey.

He was looking across the table, stareing at Tyler thoughtfully, two fingers placed on his chin in a thinking position.

We waited for a few moments, before Raph decided he had had enough.

"Mikey, are ya gonna answer any time today?"

Showing no sign of acknowledgement, Mikey continued to stare. Tyler shifted, visibly unsettled by the pair of blank eyes.

"Miguel, are you-"

"A chessboard!" he suddenly shouted triamphantly.

Everyone stared at him in astonishment. I turned to Tyler seeing my brothers doing the same. She had a mildly surprised look on her face. Behind her, Master Splinter looked impressed.

"Tyler, is he right?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yep. The white knight (horse) was moved over the rook (tower) and landed on the square occupied by the black bishop which was immediately removed from the board. Nice job Miguel." She smiled at him, lifting her head from the table.

"Wow Mikey. That's impresive." Don praised our youngest brother, quickly getting Raph and I to join. Who knew Mikey was good with riddles?

"Anyway," breaking in, I figured we should start our lessons. "We should probably start training-"

"And who's to say you're not?" Master Spinter broke in, gaining all of our attention. "You have trained night and day to inhance your phisical abilaties, take this opprotunity to hone in on your mental ones." He smiled at us, then walked off.

Turning to look at the others, I waited to see their reactions. Tyler was the first to show any regonition, a big sly smile on her face.

"So, who wants to hear more?"

Raphs POV:

We had stayed in the kitchen, having too much fun to really care, and I have no idea when or how, but our riddles suddenly became jokes, and pretty soon, we were all laughing so hard we couldn't breath.

"Ok, ok, so: Knock Knock." Tyler asked, waiting for someone to answer.

"Who's there?" Mikey asked.

"U."

"Me?"

"No, U."

"You who?"

"No! U!"

"U WHO!"

"Are u gonna let me in or not?"

That wasn't the best, but it was worth a laugh. We all sat their out of breath. I hadn't thought of my dream all day, it was nice.

"What time is it?" Don asked, looking around for a clock.

"9." Tyler said absently.

"9?" Don looked at her questioningly, as did I, Leo just looked for a watch and Mikey was still laughing.

"Huh?" Tyler said, meeting Dons gaze.

"You said 9."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I'm pretty sure I would remember saying a random number." Don gave up with a simple 'What ever', but there was something seriously wrong.

"Would ya quit lookin' at me like that?" Blinking, I realized I had been staring at Tyler.

Not really wanting to talk, I simply leaned back in my chair, earning me an annoyed look from Tyler, though her attention was quickly drawn else where.

"Holy! It's six thirty!" Leo exclaimed.

"Whoa, time really does fly, don't it?" Tyler laughed. "C'mon, Miguel. Do you want any help makein' dinner?"

"After what you cooked for breakfast? Maybe it'd be better if I didn't have the compition!"

I watched quietly as they got up from the table, walking over to decide on what to make. I felt Don get up and saw him walk to the door, most likely to go work on one of his projects before dinner.

For a while I just sat there, quietly abserving Tyler, there was something wrong.

_'I am bound!'_ out off all the other things in the dream Tyler had said, that one bugged me the most. What did it mean? How was she bound? What had bound her?

"What's wrong?" I had completely forgotten Leo was still here.

Gaze shifting to look at my elder brother, I gave him my signature smirk.

"Worried 'cause I'm not beaten on my punchin' bag?" I asked, a hint of question sneaking into the sentance.

"No, I'm worried because all you've been doing is staring at Tyler." he replied flatly. That whiped the smirk clear off.

"I... you..." I was at a loss of words. Normally I'd get all mad, what with him minding my bussiness, but I just couldn't. All of my thought and consentration were now on my dream.

"C'mon Raph." I watched him stand up, pulling me after him, I didn't bother fighting, now that he knew I wasn't going to get out of this.

"Hey, be back soon." Mikey called after us.

"Dinners almost done!" Tyler added, makeing me shiver slightly. Leo felt it and sped up, this was going to take a while.

"And, don't forget Casey and April..." her voice trailed off as I looked over my shoulder, on her face a look of shock. Looking back infront of me, I ignored it.

Tylers POV:

I watched as Raphael and Leo left the kitchen, the potato I had been peeling currently forgotten. He had most likely thought I hadn't seen it, but I had. Why had he shivered?

"Hey Ty, I think I'm gonna need that soon."

"Huh?" Looking down, I remembered what I had been doing. "Whoops." continuing my job, my mind went to possible reasons as to why Raphael would have reacted like that, most of them had to do with last night.

"Definetly locking the door tonight." I muttered under my breath. Handing Miguel the potato, I grabbed another one, starting the train again.

Raphael had seemed uneasy around me all day, I knew he had never liked me, he probably still didn't, but he had never been uneasy. He was alway easy going around me, I think, because he was trying to let me know that if I tried anything he could stop me easily. But all day, staring at me like I was growing a second head or something.

And in his room last night, the shadows always followed me, no matter where I went. But last night, they had already been in his room, and the ones that had been following me had disapeard once I saw them... 10, there had been 10, but why, I hadn't seen as littles as 10 since my after effects began... 10... _10_... 10..._ 10_... _10_... 10... _10_... _10_... _9_... _9 more..._

"Ty, ya can stop now, we only need 9 potatos."

"8 more."

"What? NO! That'd be way too many!" Miguels shout cut into my thought... what ever it was.

"Huh? What would be too many?"

"8 more."

"8 more what?"

"Potatos."

"Why would we make 8 more potatos, wouldn't that be too many?"

"That's what I was saying."

"Saying what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"...nevermind."

_'What in the name of Primus was that about?'_

A/N: Sausage Egg And Cheese Muffins recipe:

_**Ingredients:**_

**1/2 lb Bulk Pork Sausage**

**12 each Eggs **

**1/2 cup Onion – Chopped**

**1/4 cup Green Bell Pepper – Chopped**

**1/2 cup Shredded Cheddar Cheese**

**2 each Garlic Gloves – Minced**

**Salt and Pepper**

**Pan Spray**

_**Directions:**_

**Preheat the oven to 350F**

**Brown the sausage and drain.**

**In a bowl, beat the eggs well and add the vegetables and garlic. Stir in the sausage and cheese. Season with salt and pepper.**

**Spray the muffin pan and divide the egg mixture evenly. Bake at 350F for 15-20 minutes or until a paring knife inserted on center comes out clean.**


	11. 副本逮捕: Replica Arrest

Raph POV:

It took nearly an hour to retell my dream, and I hated every second. Though, I left out the ending with Tyler, I didn't want to give them any ideas.

Leo had taken me to Splinters room after I had told it was a dream I had had, then they had practicaly tortured me into telling them with all their... Splinterness. Though I must admit, it felt nice to have it off my chest.

"So, what do ya think it means?" I watched them both, trying to get some answers, I may not act like it, but if I had a problem, these two would be the only ones I would ever tell, and ask to help, well, and maybe Casey. Though I'd never tell 'em that of course.

"Hmmm, this is quite unusual." Master Slinter said thoughtfully.

"But what does it mean?" Leo thought outloud.

"It could mean we're gonna get captured by Bishop? The firt part anyway..." I mused, thinking back to the begining of my dream.

"It could... but what's a Shadow Slave?"

"Raphaels dream would lead anyone to believe that Tyler is a Shadow Slave, but that would be only one interperatation, there could be many, but which of them is correct?" Splinter asked, opening his eyes, he looked at me. The first thing I thought about was the rest of my dream, the part I hadn't told them.

"My son, is there more to your dream than you are telling of?" _'Shell'_

"Uhhh."

"DINNER!" _'Saved by Mike, wow."_

Tylers POV:

I watched as everyone filed into the room, smiling slightly, but for some reason it left as soon as I caught sight of Raphael. The look he had given me earlier flashing into my memory. What had it been for?

"Who's hungry?" I looked over at Miguel, who was jestureing for me to grab some food. Reaching behind me, I grabbed the bowl of mashed potatos and the green beans, instantly dropping them back on the counter because of my burn, while Miguel grabbed the chicken and now disgarded green beans.

Placeing the food on the table, I smiled at April. She had come into the kitchen while Miguel and I had been finishing dinner and we had had a nice chat.

"Wow, Mikey, Tyler, dinner smells really good!" Don complimented, licking his lips in antisapation.

"Well in that case," my smile grew at the thought of them enjoying the meal. "Dig in."

0000000000000.0000000000000

Leo's POV: 

I had decided to keep a close eye on Tyler after what Raph had told me and Splinter earlier, but I didn't noticed anything unusual all through dinner. Well, maybe excluding the fact that when ever she started to talk she would almost imediatly forget what she was saying.

We were all currently in the main room, trying to decide where to go on patroll.

"Sixth Avenue has been haveing some major issues with kidnapping in the middle of the night..."

"7." I was the only one that heard the random number in the corner.

"Yeah, but shops all over Bleeker have been having their fire-alarms go off all night for no reason, that can't be a coincadince..."

"Maybe we should think about jewelry stores, there have been countless roberiess on most of the big stores, and police think that it's all the same gang..."

"What do you think, Leo?"

"Wha'? I looked over at my brothers, hopeing they hadn't seen me stareing at the figure sitting quietly in the corner.

"Uhhh, let's splint into teams. Raph and Casey, I want you two to check out Sixth Avenue. Don and Mikey: Bleeker. April, come with me to check out the jewelery stores. Everyone got that?" recieving nods, I grabbed my katana from where I had been sharpening them and slid them into their scabbards.

"Well then, lets go." I watched as they ran off to the exit, where they would split up. I glanced at Tyler, who was stareing off into space, I then glanced at Master Splinter, who met my gaze. He nodded to me, silently telling me that he would keep an eye on Tyler.

Nodding back, I ran after my brothers and friends, tonight shouldn't be too bad.

Tylers POV:

Leo too, huh? And from what I could tell, Master Splinter was in on it also. But in on what?

I watched as the last of the blue clad turtle dissapeared through the exit, leaving me with Splinter. Looking over at the rat, I looked on quietly as he observed the map the guys had been useing.

What was he thinking?

"Do you think the guys made a good choice in spliting up?" I asked, curiousity takeing over.

He turned to me, his gaze full of enough curiousity to rivel my own. But why was he curious?

"What?" I asked him, leaning into the wall, feeling a bit uncomforatable.

"It is nothing, my child-" He began, I knew he was lieing, I had tought myself to regonize the atributes when my sister had gone through a faze.

"No it's not. You're lieing." I said bluntly, tired of trying to sneak around the fact, I had alway done that with my dad, and it had never worked. I had learned quickly that if I wanted to get what I wanted, I had to be quick and to the point.

"What would convince you of that?"

"Your tail is twitching slightly, your movements are slightly flawed and you've been looking at the same spot of the map for the entire time your sons have been gone." That wasn't all of them, but they were the most obvious.

He slowly turned around, meeting my gaze, and a thousand emotions flooded me, not my own though, his.

Confusion, fasination, waryness, respect, observation, realization, and so many more.

My head hurt. I didn't want to look at him anymore. I looked away, and immediatly the headache went away.

"You are right." I looked back up at him, this time his emotions staying his. "I am worried." He walked over to me, stopping about three feet away.

"About what?" I inquired.

"One of my sons has had a dream."

"A dream about me."

"Correct. In his dream, you gave us reason to... be wary."

"But it was just a dream." Ha, I thought my dreams were just dreams, and then they happened.

"Not quite. There are some, who believe that a dream is a window into the soul." My mum. "There are also those who believe a dream can carry glimpses of the future." That would be me. "Then there are those who believe both." My dad. "I believe that Raphaels dream may contain a bit of his own personality... but I also don't believe that that was all it was."

"You think I'm gonna do something to harm you and your sons?" I asked, unable to stop the accusing tone.

"That is not what I meant-" _'Lies'_

"Yes it is!" I brought my knees up to my chest, burrying my face in them.

"Please Tyler, I do not think you are going to do it." _'He's just trying to make you see it his way.' _

"No!" I wrapped my arms around my head, trying to block out his voice. "No more." I whispered, tired of the lies. "No more, no more, no more, 6 more."

"Please child, calm down-" _'Calm down, he thinks you're gonna kill him, he's just trying to trick you.'_

"NO!"

"Tyler..." I felt his hand on mine. My head shot up. I panicked.

"Get away from me!" He fell back, not from surprise, but because I pushed him... but I didn't. I stood up and ran, to my room, to the exit, anywhere would be better than back there, except for where I wound up.

Locking the door, I panted, trying to calm down. I had pushed Master Splinter. Of all the stupid things I had done so far, that was probably the stupidest.

_'You dolt. Why can't you do anything right. The reason Raph had a dream about you was because you're worthless. So worthless that if you ever get the motivation, you'll kill everyone, and he knew it. Now you've proven him right.' _

"Idiot." I muttered, turning around to find out where I had wound up. It was too bright to be my room or the sewer. It wasn't the kitchen, it had a lock... and a shower.

"Am I..." the sight of a toilet answered my question. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I whispered, sinking down to the floor next to th door. "Please not here, anywhere but here."

All I could do was stare, stare at the one thing I had avoided almost the entire time I had been here and with Uncle Malcome. Mirrors.

Sure it seems like a wierd thing to avoid, and I assure you I'm not a Spectrophobic... well, maybe I am. But for a good reason.

As I stared, I got increasingly unsure. I knew what would happen if I saw my reflection, but I wanted too. It felt like it was calling me, begging me to look into it, and into the eyes of a monster.

Without realizing it untill it was too late, I got up and walked toward the mirror. Subconsiously knowing I would regret it dearly.

I looked into the mirror, which in turn, reflected my face. Brown eyes stared into brown, and I was locked. Completely and totally unable to look away, unable to move, even speaking became a challenge, whenever I looked into a mirror.

In a flash, the brown eyes darkened into a deep, black void. My skin glowed such a deep red it looked like blood, I had cuts all over my face, blood ran from both corners of my mouth, and what I could see of my shirt was completely tattered and torn.

Then, in another flash, the face was gone, like always. I jumped back from the mirror as soon as I saw my face. Reaching up, I felt for the cuts and looked down at my cloths. Nothing. Always Nothing.

I looked back up, and had the urge to look in the mirror again. So I did.

This time, the monsterous face was there the moment I looked in the mirror. Her eyes stareing at me, compelling me to keep looking in the mirror, comanding me to obey, and I couldn't do anything to stop.

As I stared, I lost all feeling in my body, but I knew it was shakeing. Shakeing uncontrolably, like I was haveing a seizure standing up. I had scared my caretaker so bad she fainted when I was with Uncle Malcom. I'm glad there's no one here to see me now.

There was a flash and I was laying on the floor, my damaged legs not being able to hold me as long as they use to. I had feeling back in my body, and the postion I was in wasn't too comforatable. Left fore arm laying over my torso, hips twisted to the left with my right leg slighty bent and left one straight, and right arm just, next to me.

Since I couldn't move any part of my body, I just stared up at the ceiling, trying to make my body move, even though it never did after I had a seizure.

After a really _long_ time I heard banging on the door, and it obviously wasn't Master Splinter, it was way too loud.

With another bang, I heard the door crash open. Expecting to see Raphael or Leo come to beat me to a pulp for pushing Master Splinter, I was caught completely off guard when a black clad ninja stepped into my line of vision.

He slowly bent over me, looking for something, and all I could do was look at him.

I watched as the ninja stood up, turning to some of his comrads beyond my vision.

"I found it, over here." more ninjas apperead next to the first, all bending over me to get a closer look. I gave them one of my evil glares, earning me the satisfaction of a couple of them backing off. But as they stepped away, another figure stepped in. Covering the light and hiding his face, but his red hair was clearly visible, along eith his gold-black outfit and the staff.

"This is definatly it." the new arival said in a deep voice. "Contact Master Shredder, tell him we have found the Shadow Slave." _'Shadow Slave!'_

At the mention of that name a screeching erupted all around the room, makeing everyone throw their hands over their ears, some even fell to the ground. And the sorce of the sound: Me.

A pain had flared through my entire body when the man had called that name, like it didn't like the sound of it.

I arched my back in pain, kicking my legs uselessly. Tears falling into my hair as they flowed, my hands comeing up to block out the world around me.

"Contain her!" hands grabbed my ankles and my wrists, slamming them on the ground and making me scream louder. "Use the knockout serum."

"Sir it'd be too dangerous! We could seriously injure her!"

"That would not please Master Shredder... very well, bring the knockout gas." I could just bearly hear their onversation over my screams, but I did hear the part about the knockout gas.

I screamed even louder- if possible- before I felt something over my mouth. I tried to hold my breath, disslodge it, nothing worked, and thus my screams died down as my mind slowly failed me.

"What of the rat?" the mans voice sounded slow, and far away, but I could still hear, for the moment.

"He has been... taken care of." _'Taken care of?'_

"Good, I have a feeling Master Shredder may want him as well..." As my eyes closed, I wondered what the guys were up to.

Raphs POV:

It had been one big trap. All of them had been. The foot had been the ones pulling the stunts, most likely trying to lure us out of the lair. They had caught us completely by surprise, then beat the shell out of us, then dissappeard into thin air.

All in all, we just wanted to go home.

"Man, I don't think I've been in so much pain since I had my legs broken." Mikey whined as he leaned on Don.

I couldn't help but glance back at him in sympathy, he was probably the worst out of all of us.

"Aw, poor Mikey," I said mockingly, trying to keep up my tough guy act as we walked through the lair entrance. "Is a fight with the Foot too much for-" I was rudely cut off by Leo's shell. "Hey!" I turned to look at him. "Why don't you..." My sentance trailed off as I was met by the sight of our lair: Completely trashed.

"What the shell?" I heard Don ask from behind me as we walked further in.

"Guys? What is? What's going on?" April asked walking in after Don, gasping when she saw the lair.

"Where's Master Splinter?" Don cried, looking around. "And Tyler? Where are they?"

"Tyler." I growled, anger boiling up as realization dawned on me.

Leo turned to me, shock clear on his face. "You don't think...?" he asked in astonishment.

"Who else? No one knows where the lair is, and you know about my dream." I snarled.

"But..." Leo turned from me, looking around the room.

"Raph," I turned to Don, who had put Mikey down and walked over to me. "I don't think Tyler would have been able to do this."

"Oh? And why not?" I couldn't believe he was defending Tyler, it's so obvious that she did this.

"For a lot of reasons, actually. One: There's no way she could take out Master Splinter. Two: She's still recovering from both her coma and the run in with Hun. Three: This place looks like more than one person is behind it's demolition. And Four: There's no way she could do any of that stuff with as bad a case of asma as she's got." The last one caught me by surprise, everyone else too.

"Asma?" Leo asked, beating me to it.

"Yeah, I discovered it about a month into her coma. It was on accident really..." _'Raphael?'_ I jumped as Dons voice was momenterily replaced by Tylers.

"Raph?" I turned to look at Leo, who was looking at me with worry.

"I just..." how to explain? "I thought I heard..." _'Raphael!' _ "...Tyler." '_Raphael?'_ "Tyler... I can hear her... but it's weird. It's like she's-"

"Shh." Leo cut me off, makeing everyone quiet. "Do you hear that?" he asked, making me strain to hear. I didn't hear anything.

"I don't hear anything!" I cried, frustrated. We should be out looking for Splinter and Tyler, not sitting here trying to listen to something only Leo can hear!

"Just, listen." he whispered. Sighing, I shut up, folding my arms and trying to hear what Leo heard. And then, there it was.

A piano. Playing a melodie, so beautiful it made my heart skip a beat, but so quiet it was nearly immpossible to hear.

"Where's it comeing from?" Donnie asked quietly, so as not to disturb the song.

"I don't know." Leo replied. _'Where was it comeing from?'_ As the question rang through my head, I listened, and as I listened, I heard Tyler._ 'Follow it Raphael, follow the music.'_ her voice sang with the music, blending into perfect harmony.

Doing as she said, I closed my eyes, letting my ears take care of this one, and as though there was a direct line between them and my feet, I began to walk. I faintly heard my bothers follow, along with April and Casey.

With each step I took, the music got slighly louder, until it sounded like the sorce was right next to me, though, muffled. It was at that point that I opened my eyes, and came face to face with Tylers door.

Confused, I looked behind me to my brothers, who looked just as confused as me. Realizing they were useless to me, I turned back to the door, slowly reaching for the door nob, and as I did, the music got faster, louder, to the point that it was unberable.

I slammed the door open, the music stopping instantly. I peered into the dark room, expecting to see Tyler sitting in the corner with a music box or something. There was nothing, it looked exactley like it had the first time I had gone in there. Dark and gloomy.

I stepped in, feeling for the lightswitch and turning on the light, being met by the younger version of Tyler. Stareing for a moment, I turning to the now lit room, looking for something, anything, that might give me a clue.

"This is pointless! There's nothin' in there!" Casey cried.

"Caseys right, Raph. What could possibly be in there?" Don asked, takeing Caseys side.

I sighed. "Yeah you're probably right." I bowed my head, turning to leave.

_'Listen.'_ I stopped mid-step, instinctively straining my hearing. Then it was back.

I whipped around as the sound of the piano started again, just as quiet as before. I walked into the room, something small and furry walking in with me. I didn't need to look down to know it was Rio.

As I walked around the room the music got slighly louder, then quieter. I can take a hint.

"Raph, what are you doing?'' Mikey asked, ignoreing him, I continued my search.

"Raph?"

"_Meow."_ I looked down to see Rio's paw on what looked like Tylers backpack. Bending over, I jumped at how much louder the music got. Takeing that as a good sign, I pulled it open, reaching into it, feeling for what I was looking for, I cried out in astonishment.

"Raph? What is it?" Leo was by my side in a nano-sec, kneeling down next to me. I felt further into the bag, makeing sure I wasn't mistaken. I wasn't, it was not only empty, it was bottomless.

"What the shell?" I cried, withdrawing my hand, I looked into the bottomless pit. The music was definatly comeing from it, but it was all echoy.

"_Meow_." I looked over at Rio, who was sitting next to Leo... and on something.

"What've you got there." Pulling it out from under him, I saw Tylers Nightmare book. Opened to what looked like a regulare picture, not a regulare nightmare.

It was a regulare hand held mirror. It was colored black with a dragon pattern on it, in the reflection was what looked like a room, there was a piano in the room, a figure was sitting on the bench, playing a silent song, their back facing me, they had a black tanktop, their hair in a ponytail, empty weapon holders strapped around them. It looked like a girl. My own song got louder at the sight of the image, urging me to find it's sorce. My attention was drawn to the corner of the page, Tyler had titled this one. : replica arrest.

"Raph?"

"_Meow._" I looked at Leo first, he was most likely getting impatient. I then looked down at Rio, who was stareing at me with expectant eyes.

"What?" I asked him, as though he could answer. My eyes widened as he walked over to the backpack, putting one paw on the edge of it, he rose up on his hind legs and put the other one on the book in my hand, then looked at me with the same look as before.

An Idea slowly formed in my head, I would have thought it crazy had I not just put my hand in a bottomless backpack.

"Here goes nothin'." I plunged my hand in the hole, ignoring the cries of protest from the others. Consentrating hard, I cleared my mind, only one thought running through it. The Replica Arrest.

Almost instatly I felt something brush against my palm, wrapping my hand around it, I pulled it out. Completely shocked at what I had in my hand. A perfect copy of the picture of the Replica Arrest lay in my hand, even the picture was the same.

The music now sounded perfect. Not too loud, not too quiet, not muffled, perfect.

"The mirrors the one thats been makeing the music?" Mikey asked, walking over to me, haveing recovered from his earlier injuries.

"It would appear so..." Leo replied hesitently.

"How is that possible?" April asked, also comeing to have a look with Casey, all of us showing up in the mirror, but the origanal picture still there.

"Hmmm." I said thoughtfully, looking closer at the image, and noticing something nearly unbelievable. It was moveing.

"Guys, I don't think this is a mirror." I whispered.

"What?" They all asked in unison. I looked at it even closer. Not only was it moveing, but the figure seemed so... familure. Then it dawned on me.

"It can't be!" I said to myself. The figure at the piano stopped playing, the music stopping too as they slowly turned around to reveal their face.

A young girl looked at me, white eyes wide with surprise and bright with excitment. Her pony tail swaying with the sudden movment, bangs covering most of her right eye. A smile gracing her face.

"**TYLER!**" Everyone behind me cried in surprise.

I smirked, realization again comeing to my troubled mind.

"Tyler."

A/N: Song: .com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=PQk74wJvsdU- it really fit this part.


	12. 24 2 50 percent chances

Tylers POV:

My eyes slowly opened, then closed quickly, the light too bright for them. Knowing I was most likely restraind, I didn't bother trying to bring my hand up to block out the light.

Ok, quick recap: Mirror, seizure, ninja, weird red-headed guy, knockout gas, Shredder, and Splinter... SPLINTER!

I opened my eyes to a squint, looking around the room for the grey rat.

It looked like I was in some sort of lab, full of tables both standing up and laying down, both had very dangerous looking tools next to them. My own didn't feel like either of them, though.

Momenterily distracted, I looked over to my left. I was on something resembling a star, legs spred apart, arms out and slightly up with nothing to hold my head up, and standing.

Turning to my right, my distraction was terminated by the sight of a whisker. Leaning off of the table, I peered over my hand, gasping in horror at the state Master Splinter was in. He was missing patches of fur, his robe had been ripped to near shreds and it looked like his leg was bleeding. He was on a normal table, standing up of course.

"Master Splinter!" I gasped. His eyes fluttered open momenterily before closing again. "Master..." I whispered, looking away from him and at the ground. I was a good two or three feet off of it.

000000000000.0000000000000

The sound of doors opening made me look up from the ground, which I had been stareing at for an hour or so.

"Yes Master Shredder, I am quite sure it is female." I regonized the voice of the man from earlier.

"Hmm, this may have an effect on my plans... no matter, The Shadow Slave will obey me no matter the gender." a jolt went through my body at the mention of a Shadow Slave. Who ever this _'Master Shredder' _was, he was going to get one shell of a glare from me.

As the figures appeared, I had a second thought about the glare. He was pretty wicked looking, red spikes eveywhere, a scarey, but awasome, mask, not to mention he was huge! Like, 6.10! ...meh, I can worry about size later, and the fact that he seems familure...

I tried, I really did, but it was so hard to look into his eyes. Red holes of pure evil, they were almost as bad as the eyes in the mirror.

"This is it, Master Shredder." The red-headed man- who I could now see was mostly bald ontop- said to _Master Shredder_.

"Hmm, yes, so it is. Well done Khan, you are dismissed." The Shredder said to the now named Khan.

"Yes, Master Shredder." he said with a bow, before turning around and leaving. After watching him go, the Shredder turned back to me. Realizing I had dropped the scowl, it was quickly replaced, forcing all of my anger into it.

"So, a female Shadow Slave.'' I wasn't able to stop my body from jerking at the stupid name. "And just bearly an adult from the looks of it." _'OK, time for some answers.'_

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"Oh, but still nearly human, no fear, as soon as the countdown finishes that'll be fixed." He muttered, ignoring my question.

"What count down? Who are you?" I hate it when people ignore my questions.

"_The_ countdown. For a host, it means termination, the end of their humanity, or it get's eaten. For a Shadow Slave," He paused to laugh at my pain as he said the name again. "it means the begining of a life of slavery. Since I am the one that started the countdown, a summon, as they call it, I am the one it will serve."

"...That's messed up." I said bluntly, loseing the scowl and replacing it with a look of disgust. Especialy at the 'Humanity getting Eaten' part. I really didn't wan't to be eaten.

"Maybe for a human, for a Shadow Slave," Pain/Laugh. "It is a way of life. They are born to host, then they are summond. Once their summoner dies, they are either summond again, or they move to another planet. They were born slaves, they live as slaves, they die as slaves." He laughed cruely. _'Jerk, I'm gonna kill him once I'm free.'_ What the heck was that?

"...It's still messed up." This time I got a growl from him, makeing me smirk. Then his growl turned into a short uncaring laugh.

"Not that it matters, you'll be gone soon.'' He leaned in closely to my face, "Five."

"5." we said at the same time. "No." I whispered in realization.

"Yes. Five more, and then you will be mine!"

Leos POV:

Tyler, Tyler was in the mirror.

"How?" I was speachless. As I watched next to Raph, Tyler stood up from the bench, walking closer to us, she lifted up her arm, doing what looked like taking the mirror off of a wall.

Pointing it at her face, she cocked her head, everyone except Raph following her suite, makeing her smile widen. She then turned around, pointing the mirror at something in the room: A door.

Looking over at Tylers bedroom door, then back at the door in the mirror, I realized it was the same door. "No way." reaching over, I snatched the mirror from Raph.

"Hey!" Ignoring, I then pointed it at the door, then back at me to see her face, she was nodding. Standing up, I walked out the door, looking at the mirror to see where she wanted me to go.

Her mirror was pointed to the left. I couldn't help but notice that her world looked like an empty version of our home, and when I say empty, I mean empty.

I followed the mirror Tylers directions all the way to the bathroom. I tried to ignore the broken door.

Walking in, I looked back at the mirror, only to find it empty.

"Tyler?"

"What is it Leo?" Don asked, standing behind me.

"She disappeard, she's not in the mirror anymore!" a gental tapping caught my attention. Turning around, I jumped at the sight of Tyler in the bathroom mirror, tapping impatiently.

"O-oh, there you are." I said sheepishly.

She nodded, a smile growing on her face. She motioned for me to come closer, her smile fadeing when none of us moved.

She sighed, though we couldn't hear her, takeing a step back from the mirror she looked around on the ground. Finding what she was looking for, she bent over, quickly standing back up.

She held up a red sharpie marker in her right hand, completely baffling me. Rolling her eyes, she decapped the marker, makeing quick, short movements infront of her with her left hand, she held the marker up to the mirror.

_She will awaken soon. _she wrote.

"What does that-"

"What the shell!" I was cut off by a cry of surprise from Raph.

"Raph what is it?" again, completely ignoring me, he walked toward the mirror.

"How... how did you know?" he asked the girl in the mirror, stopping a few feet away from her.

_Please Raph, give a girl a little credit. I'm the one that sent you the dream._ She wrote underneath her previous message.

"But you're in a mirror." He said, taking another step closer.

_There's not time to explain it now, get me out of here and I'll tell you on the way._ She wrote franticaly

"No, you tell me now." he growled, and for once, I didn't bother stopping him.

_The countdown is almost finished, if we do not get to __Ell __Tyler soon, there will be a 50% chance of reviving her._ That seemed to make Raph think twice.

"How do I get you out?" he asked grudingly. At his response she capped the marker and put it on her shirt line, holding up her now free right hand to the mirror.

Almost like he was being controlled, Raph stepped toward the mirror, reaching out his hand, and I couldn't move. From the looks of it, only Raph could. I watched as he placed his own hand on the glass, jerking when he gasped, retrackting his hand.

"Raph?"

"I'm fine, just caught off guard." He replaced his hand on the mirror, wrapping his hand around hers- to my astonishment- he pulled.

"Jeeze, Ty, how much do you weigh?" He was obviously haveing trouble. Now haveing controll of my limbs, I ran over to him. Going on his right side I placed my hand on the mirror as well, shocked when my hand went through instead.

Trying my best to ignore it, I reached in further, gabbing Tylers left hand and aiding Raph in pulling her out.

0000000000.0000000000

It took a really long time, and all of us, to get the mirror image Tyler out.

With a small pop, the rest of Tyler came out of the mirror, though instead of falling like the rest of us, she did multiple flips over us, landing on the opposite side of the room.

_"Well, that took longer than I thought it would." _She said, turning to face us. Her voice sounded strange, all echoy and far away. All I could do was stare as she stood there, legs slightly apart and hands on her hips.

"Yur eyes are white." Raph said, pointing out the obvious.

_"Yes, yes they are, is that a problem?" _I felt Raph stand up, quick to follow him was Don, then Me, Mikey, April, Casey. Until we were all stareing at her.

Raph walked over to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her face down to his, since she was a good 5 inches or so taller,which is strange, 'cause Tyler isn't that tall.

"Time for answers." her face turned from the cheerful, care free look it had been, to serious and concentrated.

_ "Yes, I would think so."_ with that, she jerked free of Raphs grip, turning around and walking out the door.

"Where do ya think yur going?" Raph asked, jumping infront of Tyler, voice holding signs of hostility.

_"I am a worrier, and a worrier needs weapons, does she not?" _She replied, walking around him.

"I'm afraid you aren't going to find many spare weapons around here, Tyler." I told her, walking infront of Raph and toward Tyler.

_"Maybe not that you have, and don't call me Tyler, I'm not her, I'm simply her human replica." _She said, not bothering to turn around.

"Human replica?" Don asked from behind me.

_"Later."_

"Then what do we call you?" This time she turned around, a thoughtfull look on her face.

_"Natanya, Natanya Crossroad." _with that, she continued on her path, looking for weapons.

"What kind of name is that?" Raph asked , rudley.

_"Oi! Watch it, terrapin. Tyler chose it for her other cover name." _

"Her 'other' code name? What's the first one?" Don asked.

_"Tyler Elliott."_ This made everone but Natanya stop. We all exchaged looks, the same thought running through our heads. Tyler wasn't her real name?

Looking back at Natanya, I found her gone. "Natanya?"

_"Over here."_ she called out, pokeing her head out of Tylers room.

"Why are we back in Tylers room?" April asked.

_"Because, she has something I need."_ walking over to the backpack, Natanya reached in, pulling out an impressivley long sword.

_"Nope, that's not it."_ she then slid it back into the back pack, leaving no sign that it was ever out.

"What the-" Casey began.

_"An enhanced space manipulator. Bigger on the inside."_

"...Oh."

"Where did she get that kind of technology?" Don cried in amazment, obviously stuff like that wasn't yet here on Earth.

_"It was part of a space ship that Tyler found, she just put it into her backpack so it looks like it is the backpack."_

"Hey, isn't that Tylers hand-made knife?" Mikey asked, indacating toward the dagger in Natanyas hand, cutting off the other question Don was about to ask.

_"That it is."_

"But I thought she always had it with her?"

_"She tries to, but the Shadow Slave inside of her tries it's best to convince her not to."_

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask, after all, it looked like any other dagger.

_"Because,"_ standing up, she thrusted the dagger at me, too quick for me to jump out of the way.

"Leo!" my brothers cried in surprise and fear, for no reason. The knife had gone right through me, but no blood.

Natanya withdrew the dagger. _"It's the only thing in the universe that can wound it."_

Tylers POV:

I couldn't stop, had to keep going, don't let the fear rule.

I screamed in pain as a particularly sharp pain went through my being. 

"Only a matter of time, soon the Shadow Slave will be mine." The Shredder laughed, makeing me shudder. I was covered in cold sweat, my mind was going numb and my insides felt like they were being divouered.

I had been in a panick ever since 4. Then again, who wouldn't be? Another jolt had me momentarily paralyzed, they hadn't stopped ever since 5.

I slowly stopped thrashing as my tired body complained of the movment. Everything hurt _so_ much. I still hadn't fully recovered from the thrashing Hun had given me, my body was still weak from the coma and my hand was still freshly burned, not to mention the beating the Shredder had given me after I told him how ugly he was. Boys were weird like that... boys.

The guys were most likely back in the lair now, panicking about the fact that Master Splinter and I were gone, probably blameing me for it.

_ 'Of course they're blaming you, you worthless-'_

_ 'Shut up, there's no time for that.'_

"Three."

"3." Why! My struggling continued as my panick reserfaced. I had to get out.

"There's no point in fighting it. You're doomed, doomed to become my slave." haha, doomed, such a funny word.

**"I am no ones slave." **I said, or the Shadow Slave said, hoarsly, though the Shredder mistook it for me.

"Don't worry, that'll change once the Shadow Slave replaces your dreadfull human personality."

_'It just did, you idiot.' _Ya know, I get the feeling this isn't going to go as he's planning...

I watched as he walked off, not really careing where he was going, although it would be nice if he would go to some place on fire...

"Where?" My attention was drawn else where at the sound of stiring off to my right. Turning my head, I was met by a pair of confused brown eyes. He was awake! At least I wasn't going to die alone.

"Master Splinter? Are you ok?" I asked, my voice hoarse from screaming. Oh the pain.

"I'm not sure... where are we?"

"We were attacked, we are currently being held captive by some guy named The Shredder." at the name the rats normally calm face took on a hostile look. "I take it you know him?"

"He was once the infamous Oroku Saki, and an enemy of my sons and I, until he was banished by the Utroms."

"The Utroms..." I leaned my head against the table, feeling dizzy and exhausted.

"Well, I guess that answers why you're here." I sighed, I might've made it sound like I didn't know why I was here... I wish I didn't know why I was here.

''Do you think the guys will figure out where we are?"

"My son's may not be the most intelligent, but they will find us, they always do."

_'They alway do... wonder what that means?'_

I looked away from him, praying he was right, I really didn't want all my humanity to be ripped out of me and then gobbled up by a Shadow.

Natanya's POV:

It was horrible, I could feel everything Tyler could, her fear, her panick, her pain. I even knew what number was next in the countdown, and when it was going to reveal it's self. But there were certin things I couldn't reach, things she was trying to hide, and if I couldn't get to it, that meant the Shadow Slave couldn't either.

''Natanya!"

_"Hmm? Oh, no, I am not Tyler." _Why hadn't they realized that by now? Tyler had made them seem so intelligant, I guess she was exaggerating.

"Then what are you?"

_"I'm her human replica."_ I tried not to get to unfocused. The terrapins had figured out who had taken the rat and Tyler by the description I had given them from Tylers memories. After I had gotten what I needed from Tylers backpack they had taken me up to the surface, allowing me to see our ride to the Shredders base of opperations. It looked like a big turtle shell.

After convincing them that I knew where Tyler was phychicly, we were off to stop total human anilation.

"What do you mean 'human' replica? What replica?" I couldn't help by sigh. They hadn't stopped asking questions the entire ride.

_"Ummm, let me see. You know whenever you remember something random, or your dreams take really weird turns and you can't figure out where they came from? It's your replica that causes it, among other things people think nothing of. In a hosts case, when the Shadow Slave infests their bodies, replacing their replica and placeing them in something nearby, in this particulare case, a mirror."_ I shuddered slightly, remembering how it had felt to have my own body and then to be shoved in a mirror.

"But how come Tyler didn't notice? I mean, we could see you in the mirror, wouldn't Tyler have noticed if there was suddenly a person in her mirror?" I turned to the purple clad turtle in the drivers seat, admiring his observation, maybe Tyler hadn't been exaggerating.

_"That's the reason Tyler can't look into a mirror."_

"Tyler can't look into a mirror?"

_"Well she can, it's just whenever she does the Shadow Slave shows it's true face-"_

"So she gets scared and doesn't look in the mirror." The red one this time.

_"Exactly."_

"But I don't get it, from what ya've told us, the Shadows Slaves are a race that is born to a summoner and they can't do anything 'bout it, yet, in my dream you told me that once Ty's Shadow Slave was 'woken up she would destroy the planet."

_"Because she will. Tylers Shadow Slave is not a male, it is female. Female Shadow Slaves are so rare, they had to evolve far beyond the males to survive. Females do not obey their summoners, the moment they take over their host they kill their summoner, for no reason yet discovered, they then do darn well as they please. Tyler's Shadow Slave in particulare is much more visious than the worst of the Shadow Slaves."_ I paused to catch my breath, knowing another question was coming.

"Visious how?" As Tyler would say, 'Called it.'

_"She lived for hundreds of our Earth years, being summond, killing her summoner, then moving on to another planet, until she decided she had had enough, she needed... entertainment. So, instead of moving onto another planet when she killed her summoner, she stayed, just causing chaos here and there then moving on. Eventually she decided not even that was enough, so she began destroying entire cities, but even that came to an end."_

"It still wasn't enough for her." It was more of a statement than a question, but he was right.

_ "Correct. Cities didn't satisfy her for long, soon, she was desroying entire planets. Whiping out whole species in one life time, before moving on. Now, she's on Earth, in the body of a sixteen-year-old girl."_ There was silence for a while as everyone obsorbed all of the new information. It must be hard, Tyler may be scarey, dark, creepy, but it was hard to imagen her whipeing out all life on Earth.

"How do we stop her?" It was the one named Leonardo who asked this question, a question I had hoped to avoid.

I pulled Tylers knife out of my belt, holding it up for them to see.

_"This is made of a very special metal called, mind you, a rough translation, Haunting Diamond. It is the only thing in the universe that can hurt a Shadow Slave, as I explained earlier."_

"But why, why is it the only thing? I mean, Tyler is only human afterall." Donatello stated, I wish he was right.

_"I wish you were right, Donatello, but you're not. Once Tylers mind is consumed by the Shadow Slave, she is no longer human, she is Shadow. She will be able to manipulate the shadows to her will, they will become her own solid minions, and Tyler her self will become as a shadow, seemingly solid, but completely untouchable, and the, turning invisable when bearly touched by a shadow. This dagger, is made of the same substance that the Shadow Slaves are-"_

"Which is why it went through me?"

_"Exactly, and why it won't go through a Shadow Slave."_

"But, It's Tylers body, won't it kill her?" I wasn't surprised by the concern evident in Raphs voice, I could see right through people.

_"There are four possible outcomes. One: There's a 24% chance that when you... run her through, she will become completely and totally human. Two: 24% chance she will have a human replica, but still have the Shadow Slaves powers. Three: 2% chance nothing happens and we fail. Four: ..." _I hesitated on this one, it was the most probable of the three, but the most unwanted.

"Three... the other three were 24% and 2%, that means this one is 50%... what is it?" Raph prompted, makeing me look at him, a wave of saddness washing over me.

_"50% chance of totall termination."_

Look Out 008s POV:

"This is Lookout 008 with news of the Shadow Slave."

_Silence..._

**"Continue, 008."**

"It appears the countdown is nearly finished, the Shadow Slave will be free in a matter a hours, maybe minutes."

_Silence..._

**"This is not good, has Agent M.R. arrived with the cargo?"**

"No sir."

_More silence..._

"Sir?"

**"Pull out, Lookout. If things take a turn for the worst I don't want a new recruit caught in the middle."**

"Are you sure That's the only reason?"

**"You may by new, lookout, but don't think I'm going to be easy on you."**

"Yes sir, sorry sir. Oh, and sir?"

**"Yes?"**

"I have a visuall on the turtles."

**"The turtles? Hmmm, this could very well change the outcome..."**

"Permission to stay, sir?"

_Silence..._

**"Granted, but be cautious, Lookout, I don't want to have to bring you back from the dead just to kill you again for breaking my daughters heart."**

"Copy that, sir."

A/N: Cliffy! XP *Gasp!* Lookout 008! Dun dun duuuuuuuuun. Bishops Duaghter? Dun't hate me! It's not what it looks like! ...Sounds like!


	13. The End

Tyler's POV:

My head rolled numbly back and forth, my thought prosess was slow, and I was breathing rapidly.

2 had long since come and gone, and since then I had become practicaly an empty shell. The only thing left of me inside was a very slow moving train of thought, getting thrown this way and that by the influance of the Shadow Slaves thoughts.

Though there were two thoughts she couldn't get me to let go: The guys were comeing, and they were going to stop the Shadow Slave no matter what, and how much my head hurt.

The pain had increased a lot since that loud, blareing red light had started up, and Though I could hear the words and understand them, I had no idea what they meant. Something about intruders and sub-floor five.

Leos POV:

The plan was actually quit good, considering Natanya and Don had had mere minutes to come up with it.

April would stay in the van and monitor us as we went, knocking out scurity cams and disabling the alarm systems from there. Mikey, Don, Casey, and Raph would stir up a destraction while Natanya and I made our way down to the science labs where Natanya suspected they had Tyler and Master Splinter, incogneto.

The Shredders base was underground, and his throne room was about 20 stories beneath, so that would make the science labs, as Natanya and Don estimated, on floor 19. So we made our way as far down as we could before we got spotted, that's when Raph and the others sprung the 'surprise attack', throwing the foot off their guard and leaving it so we could practically walk through the corridoors. It seemed like it was going to work, all except for the last part.

From lack of time to prepare, Natanya had come up with a very scetchy outline of what we would do once we got there. It was a guenius plan, mind you, but there was just one flaw. There were only two of us, and one of us couldn't touch Tyler.

_"Since replicas aren't exactly supposed to be able to have their own bodies, if I touch Tyler, it will cause a universal disruption, it won't do much to everyone else, just a minute where they aren't able to move, or even think, but it will kill me and erase all of Tylers humanity instantly, with no hope of getting it back. Thus, dooming the entire human race."_

That piece of knowledge had only made things worse, since it meant that I'm now the one carrying the knife, and possibly Tylers death.

Though, hopefully, if things go as planned, my brothers will be down to meet us soon.

_"Leo." _Natanya broke into my thoughts, drawing me attention elsewhere.

"Yeah?"

_"We are aproaching floor 19, radio the others to meet us.''_

"Natanya, are you sure this'll work."

_"Of course, your brothers are very skilled at what they do."_ I could tell she was pretending to misunderstand what I said, though she didn't show much expression, she didn't like what I was going to have to do either.

"You know that's not what I meant." she let out quiet sigh, though loud enough for me to hear.

_"I'm not sure. It's like I said earlier, there are four possible outcomes, half of which are unwanted, but still have the ability of becoming a reality, and I'm sorry, Leonardo, I really am, but we're here."_ she waved her hand at a door.

My heart skipped a beat, this was it. The moment we walked through that door, all hell could break loose and fall down upon us with an iron fist.

_"Remember the plan, conceal the knife and do not bring it out until I tell you."_ Natanya reminded me, like I needed it.

"Don't worry, I won't let you or the human race down." _'Or Tyler.'_

_"Good, now, let's get this over with."_ With that, she walked over to the door. Not bothering with stelth, she kicked it open, pulling out her katana in preperation for a battle, quickly following her suite, I prepared myself, for what I was going to need to do.

000000000.000000000

Raphs POV:

As soon as Leo told us they were in position, we did as the plan said: We doubled our efforts.

"Raph! Casey! On your right...!"

"Mikey, behind you...!"

"April, how many more...?"

"Don, above you...!"

"There are too many...!"

Eventually we were overwhelmed, and captured. Not one of the best plans we'ed ever thought up. Not only were we captured, but so were Leo and Natanya, When it had come down to it, two had not been enough to stop the Shredder. Now the only one not caught is April. Great.

So now, here we are, strapped to tables as we're forced to watch the rest of Tyler's humanity slowly being devoured.

"So, this is how it ends. The almighty turtles, my Shadow Slaves first taste of blood!" The Shredder laughed menacingly, all I could do was stare at his ugly mug. Man is he ugly.

"Not in a million years, Shredder!" Leo yelled at him, makeing me smirk. Leave it to Leo to be the first one to talk back to the Shredder. The statement from my brother made The Shredder turn toward him, anger evident in his eyes. He raised his claws above Leos head, makeing my heart speed up, thumping painfully in my chest.

"Perhaps I'll kill you now and leave your brothers for the Shadow Slave."

"Leo!"

"No!"

"Stop!" All of our cries didn't even faze him, why would they?

_"Shredder, you idiot!"_ That got his attention.

"You DARE to call ME such a childish insult!" He screamed, charging at Natanya, he was going to kill. Goodbye Natanya Crossroad.

_"I was able to see into the Shadow Slaves mind before she replaced me! She knew who you were, all of your names and what you've done, and yet you know NOTHING of her, of the thing you're trying to controll!"_

"You insult my intelligance-"

_"Don't play with me Ch'rell, Torranon, Duke Acurate, Coco'Noso, Oroku Saki, Shredder, I know everything about you, so does she. Your strengths, your weaknesses, she knows how to kill you in an instant, and she will. That is what female Shadow Slaves do, they are summond they countdown, they kill, they move on."_ Natanya, was trying hard to get into the Shredders thick skull, it's a shame we havn't found a door yet.

"You might wanna listen, Shredhead." I pitched in, though it was unlikely it would do anything.

"Do you really expect me to believe that, human?" He growled at her, ignoring my comment.

_"You insolint fool! She will destroy you! And then the planet."_

"You are even stupider than I-"

**"Know your enemies."** The voice came out of nowhere, seemingly everywhere, and no one regonized it, not even Shredder, no one, but me.

"Who are you? Reaveal yourself!"

**"Look to your left, if you please."** At that, no one could resist, although I wished I had.

The voice was comeing from Tyler, but it wasn't her. Her eyes were pitch black, the red light only sorrounding them instead of her whole body, and she had fangs.

"Tyler?" came Mikeys voice, uneasyily.

_"Tyler."_ Natanya confirmed, absolutly no emotion detectible in her voice.

"No, Shadow Slave." The Shredder cried, laughing triamphantly.

**"No,"** the Shredders laugh was cut short by the Shadow Slaves voice. **"****:**** The End!" **With that, she busted through the restraints, landing on one knee on the ground, her head down.

"Tyler?"

**"Sorry to dissapoint,"** her head slowly rose, and it looked like the face of a demon.** "but I'm not your friend!"**

Tylers POV:

The fight beween the Shredder and my replica (as I had come to discover) had only sped up the process. All the talk of aliens and the Shadow Slave had encouraged her, making her stronger, and making me weaker.

I have no idea when it happened, or how, but the Shadow Slave, known as: The End, was in controll of my body. That part I could figure out, but why was I still able to think? I could see, hear, feel, and even smell! But I had no control of my voice or body. It was pure torture.

"Tyler?" It was Leo, he knew what was going on, and he knew they were too late.

"Yes! A Shadow Slave to do my bidding!" The Shredder cried. Man, was he a bucket head or what?

_"Shredder, you are an idiot."_ my replica muttered, just loud enough for me to hear. I think Leo called her Natanya. Natanya Crossroad. If I had had doubts that that was me, they were gone now.

**"You are an idiot, Ch'rell.**

** "It's sad you couldn't tell, **

** "That I am not what you thought I was, before you opened my cell.**

** "To your minions and emeimies alike, say farewell,**

** "For now, I will bring you hell."** Before anyone could react, shadows swirled around the tall being infront of me, slowly creeping up his metalic body. All the shadows had been taken out of everything, making the world look 2D.

"Stop! I command it of you!" He screamed, dismay and understanding woven into his voice.

**"NO ONE COMMANDS ME!" **The Shadow Slave screamed, voice cracking from the strain. **"I AM THE END! And for you, that means death, unfortunatley."** I felt a cruel smirk form on my lips as she said the last bit. Man, I hate jerks, especily when they're in MY BODY!

"NOOOOOOO! I AM THE SHREDDER! YOU CANNOT-"

**"You are a nuisance, **

** "You have served your perpose, now I need your absence."** She was doing something, but I couldn't figure it out. Wonder why? -sarcasum noted-

"What are you doing to him!" I had nearly forgetton the guys were here. How had I forgotten that! It was Don who had spoken up, needing to yell over the Shredders terrified and painfilled screams.

**"I'm simply causing a certin... chemical reaction within his steel heart.**

** "Call it my little piece of art."** ...Huh?

_"You're electrocuting him!_" I watched as The End turned toward Natanya.

**"Yes, I am.**

** "And..."**

_**"**__We are going to stop you! We aren't going to let you destroy the entire human race!"_

**"How are you going to stop me?**

** "I am more powerfull than even the sea!**

** "There is no hope for thee."**

_"That is what you may think, but you are alone and there are seven of us!"_

**"Even if you weren't tied up, you'ed still be wrong.**

** "For there are only six, one does not belong."**

_"Actually when I think about it, there are nine of us. You're in for quite a surprise."_ A smirk grew on her face, Wow, I never knew it looked so awesome on my face, cool! But what did she mean by nine? I could see her, Leo, Don, Miguel and Rapael, that makes five. That man Casey was with them: six. If she counted Splinter: seven, that woman April can't be far off: eight. But who was the ninth?

** "You're more annoying than I thought."** The End brought me back to what was happening. The Shredders screams had stopped, meaning he was either dead or unconsious, Natanya still had that all knowing, mysterious smirk, and it was making The End mad. But what had my attention, and I'm sure The End didn't notice, was that no one in the room was showing any expression, not even Casey.

** "Well, is how you fought,**

** "But now, Your end will be brought."** I felt the weight of my arm as it lifted up, oh the pain. I had cramped up with being on the platform the hole time, and I guess The End could feel it too, since she winced slightly.

** "Prepare yourself for termination, replica.**

** "It will be slow and irregulare."** Man, some of her rhymes suck. Oh, I mean, NO!

The Shadows left the Shredder at the command of their master, they climbed up Natanyas body much quicker than they had his. Then she screamed, and I could feel The Ends glee at her pain, but that wasn't all I could feel.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ her pain, I could feel it, it was incredibly weird. I could feel her panick at the thought of not having her plan go as it was supposed to. That wasn't even the weirdest part. I could feel her thoughts.

They had made a plan, and the plan had been to get captured, to be brought up here, then, to contact me. And that was what she were doing.

_**'Find the door! The door that connects you with The End!'**_ I could hear her, but if The End could, she showed no reconition of it.

A door, I had to find a door. When she had said door, I thought she had meant this, regulare, one-sided psychic door that would take-me-deeper-into-my-mind thing that I used to wright about in my stories. This was not that.

Once I started looking for the door I lost all visual connections to the outside world, but I could still hear and feel, and I had to hurry. I wondered around blindy until I found what appeared to be a door nob, the moment I touched it, the pain of the electricity sky rocketed.

I had been complaining about the pain this whole time, but it was no where near as painful as this, how was Natanya still alive?

Leos POV:

**"Why won't you die!"** The Ends scream was nearly as loud as Natanyas', though as she increased the amount of Shadows the screaming got even louder. I don't think this is how she intended the plan to go.

All I could do was watch as she was mercilessly electrocuted from the inside. Why was she still alive?

_"You are such a fool, End! You stare it in the face yet you still don't see it!"_ Her screams increased, then ceased, replaced by rapid pants.

**"What could you possibly mean by that?**

** "I overlook nothing, not even the stupid grey rat!"**

_"I think Tyler would beg to differ."_ What? Tyler? Natanya had told us that the only way to bring Tyler back was to kill The End!

**"WHAT?"**

_ "You are an even bigger fool than the Shredder, End. You should know by now that one connat simply destroy the mind of the host!"_

**"Shut up! You pathetic-"**

_"No, I won't shut up! How long have you been doing this? A thousand or so years? And yet, you still missed the obvious!"_

**"I'm warning you!"**

_"Don't you go warning me! If you want me to shut up you finish me off! Or are you hesitating because you know? You know Tyler isn't gone! And you know what else? Shes in your mind, right, now!"_

**"I said SHUT UP!"** Natanya had pushed the last of The Ends buttons, and this time, it was most likley going to kill her.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **I winced as not one, but two screams filled the room, seemingly accompanied by a third.

"What the shell!" I could just bearly make out Raphs cry of surprise. At the same moment the screams started I felt my restrains losen to the point I could break them. This was it.

_"Now, Leo!"_ And that, was my que.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** I jumped from my table, snatching up the dagger that had been carlessly dropped on the ground, and charged for Tyler. No, The End.

I flew at The End, reaching out with the dagger, she saw me comeing, just bearly avoiding the sharp blade.

**"Shadows! Protect your maker!"** I felt a kick to my shell, making my fall to the ground, the dagger thankfully staying in my grasp.

**"You! You planned this, You insuferable-**

** "You will not leave this room alive, It will not be tolerable!"** I heard Natanya cry out in pain, instantly motivating me to get up.

Whipping around, I was met by the black, mindless eyes of a shadow, and the first thing I do? Stab it.

Almost immediatly it decintagrated, leaving me with the ability to see beyond where it had been.

Natanya had been violently ripped off of her table, her head in the clutches of a shadow.

**"You will die here, fool.**

** "I am not a tool!"** with that, she made a hand gesture, the shadow instantly throwing it's captive across the room, only to crash into Raph, taking out his restrains with the momentum. I gasped as another shadow popped up infront of me, out of nowhere then another.

**"Maybe I'll kill the red turtle too."** At that I looked past the shadows, only recieving a quick peek before the shadows took their opprotunity.

Raph was unconsious and Natanya just seemed to be hanging on, The End standing over them, her body completely relaxed. I could hear labored breathing comeing from her shaking form, Natanya had said that The End would still be vonerable to Tylers phisical challenges, I guess that means asthma too.

_"What's wrong, End? You're sounding kind of wheezy."_ Natanya smirked slyly, even if The End killed her, she'd have the last laugh.

I could feel the hate radiating off of The End. **"No one messes with The End!**

** "You will not get out alive, understand?"** I watched/fought to see, a shadow sword appear in The Ends right hand.

**"Goodbye, Replica!"** I split kicked the shadows, then took a swipe at their floored bodies.

"NO!" I shouted, Don and Mikey acompaning me. Finding new strength, I charged at The End right as she lifted the sword up above Natanyas head.

"End!" I screamed, makeing her turn around, I struck her, not where I intended, but I did. Looking up, I withheld a cry of surprise at the sight of her face. I long bleeding gash ran across her right eye.

"Tyler-"

**"I'm not TYLER!" **She screamed, puching me rather hard across the face.

Tylers POV:

Leo had wounded The End, only angering her further. She had never been delt a phisical blow, in all her 3000 years of life, she had gone untouched. So much for that record. I could only imagen what she was going to do to him.

After I had opened the doors I had been imoblized be the amount of sheer knowledge in The Ends mind, I still wasn't able to move, even after the doors had closed. So now, I was paralyzed, watching as Leo took blow after blow from The End.

_'Stop it! Leave him alone!"_ My cry went unheard by the mind of my captor, how was I supposed to get out of this if I couldn't even be heard?

I watched as a particularly nasty blow was delt to him by the shadow sword, cutting deep into his arm. That was going to leave a scare.

"Leo!" I couldn't help but feel sympathy for Don and Miguel, even that guy Casey, things were not going as they had planned.

**"You stupid Boy!"** another cut. April was going to be a widow.

**"I am no one's ploy!" ** one on the cheek. Don and Mikey were going to watch their brother die.

** "Now it is you I will destroy!"** The End swung her arm in an arch, makeing Leo think she was going to go for his heart, he was sorely mistaken. I can't forget Master Splinter and the countless other lives about to be lost.

He screamed in pain as the blade made a quick detour, cutting deeply into the hand that weilded the Haunted Daimond.

Having taken her oppenant by surprise, The End took her opprotunity, sweep kicking Leo, then proceeding to kick the blade far from his reach. She smirked triamphantly at the fallen turtle, she had beaten him. Still, I couldn't help but feel this was too easy for her.

"Leo!"

_"No!"_

_'Stop, please, just stop.'_ I pleaded, though it went unheard, seemingly like the others.

**"Oh, you tried so hard." **She walked next to his heaving body, looking down at him, shadows swarming around her feet.

**"But you let down your guard."** She placed her foot violently on his chest, drawing some blood from his mouth.

** "You're plan faild, any hope, you can discard."**

She rose the sword above his head, arms shaking madley from the weight. She was pushing my body to it's limits, it would give out soon.

**"I have beaten you, Leonard." **_'Idiot.'_

**"Now, prepare-"**

"Hey End!"

**"What?"** The Ends head whipped around to see Raphael standing there, body so still, the only thing that proved he was still alive was the boiling rage in his eyes.

"Come and fight me, that is, if you aren't to much of a sissy." he smirked, only making him look scarier, and the fact he was the only thing that had shadows on his body, I could pretty well shamlessly say he looked hot.

_"Oi."_ Natanya faint objection could be heard from behind him.

**"I maybe a female,**

** "But I can beat you, pathetic male."** with that being said, she turned to fully face him, a smirk of her own creeping onto her/my face.

**"Bring it on."** Wow, it didn't rhyme. The End was the first one to move, practicaly flying at Raphael as their blades met, The Ends shadow sword clashing with the recovered Haunted Diamond in her oppenents hand.

I still had no idea why they were all so desperate to use it on her, I guess I missed the briefing.

"You know what, End." Raph came out of the lock with a parry, slightly tossing The End to the right.

**"No, I don't, Raphie."** she countered with a verble attack, blocking one of Raphs blows, no doubt trying to use that particulare weakness against him.

"Guess." He hooked his blade with The Ends, grabbing her other hand and pushing them outward, bringing their bodies close, making me realized I was about four inches taller than him.

**"Oh come now, I pray thee,**

** "Tell m-"** she was cut off by a rather nasty blow to the gut from Raphaels knee. No way, he was using one of my moves! How had he learned one of my moves?

However, instead of doubling over in pain, The End backed away, coughing madley. Beatween the coughing and the nearly unbareable pain comeing from everywhere, she was completely immobile. My body had met it's limits.

I felt the fear boil up inside of her as she finally doubled over from the pain. She knew what was going to happen.

"I'll tell you then." Raphael walked over to her, placing his hand under her chin and lifting her gaze to his. "You're finished, it's over, and Tyler, I'm sorry." With those words, he plunged the Haunted Diamond into me, making me gasp. Making _me _gasp, not The End, me. It was over. She was gone

Raphs POV:

I stared into Tylers face as the blackness faded from her eyes, leaving me with the light brown I had come to know so well, though one was covered with blood.

Her face that had been twisted into expressions of fear, anger, hatred, now had a peacfull, content look as her body sagged against mine, unable to hold itself up any longer.

I wrapped my arms around her thin frame, falling to my knees. I didn't need to look down to know there was blood spilling from her knew wound, I could feel it soaking her shirt.

I looked across the room over at Natanya, one quetion on my mind.

"Is she dead?" I couldn't help by choke on the last word, it was surpisingly painful to say it.

She met my gaze, then looked at the figure in my arms. Getting on her hands and knees, she crawled over to me, going as far as to sit so her face met Tylers. She stared at her for a while, making me nervous, but I didn't dare disturb her.

Slowly, she lifted her hand up to Tyler neck, placing two fingers where her pulse would be. I watched her every move, knowing my brothers were too, we were all anxious. Who wouldn't be?

My heart missed a beat as Natanya closed her eyes, letting her hand drop.

_"Raph, I'm sorry, I really am..."_ I had no idea what to say, not a word could escape my throat, it was too dry.

"But you're going to be stuck with me for a while." I stared down, absolutly shocked by the pair of bright eyes that met my own. Though one of them was still black.

_"The stab wound will be gone in a matter of hours, not like the gash across her eye, speaking of which, I'm afraid it's going to stay like that."_ my attention was drawn back to Natanya.

"Huh?" I asked blankly, my mind still blown by the fact that Tyler was alive.

_"Her right eye, it's going to stay black, The Ends mind may have been defeated, but there is still some of her left, I'm afraid Tylers eye is going to remind you of that."_

"Huh, I hadn't noticed it." I lied, looking back down at the figure in my arms, she had fallen asleep, wonder why? (A/N: Sarcasum noted.)

I wouldn't have said this a weak ago, but I was glad Tyler had come into the lives of me and my brothers, otherwise the entire world would be in flames right about now.

"But wait," I turned my attention to Leo, who was staggering over to us. "If there's still some of The End left, won't we need to worry about her coming back?"

_"Only if another countdown is started, and theres no one else on this planet that has enough knowledge of the universe to do that, besides the Shredder of course, but I don't think he'll be doing that again."_ During that speach I had caught Leo looking nervously between Natanya and the unconious form of the Shredder, as though he jump up and attack us at any moment.

"Leo, calm down bro, he ain't gettin' up fur a while." I put a reasuring hand on his shoulder, hoping he didn't notice it was covered in blood.

"Um, over here?" I looked over at Mikey, who was still strapped to the table. "Yeah, Hi, a little help would be nice right about now."

A/N: There, that's a good place to end it. OK, That' s the end of: The Tales of Tyler Elliott, Thanx fur readin'!

...

Who am I kiddin'? The Tales of Tyler Elliott will be back in it's sequel:

Meet Madalyn Ross!

However, due to recent lack of reviews, it is taking a long time. If you wish to read more; REVIEW! Thank you to those who have reviewed so far~ *Cough* Doritos of Doom *Cough*


End file.
